


Enough

by lou1D82



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1D82/pseuds/lou1D82
Summary: Niall is queer and just broke up with his boyfriend.  Niall takes out his frustrations on Harry.  Harry ends up having his first real gay experience with Niall.  He likes it and they agree to try more things with each other.





	1. The Break Up

August 17, 2014

Niall was just getting out of the shower when he heard the text alert on his phone. He threw on a clean pair of pants and went to check who was it was.

Chris: Are you available to talk?

Niall was in a great mood, they had played their second night in Detroit of the Where We Are Tour. He was happy to be back in the US, and wasn’t yet too homesick or exhausted from the relentless travel. Plus, now his boyfriend was texting him.

Niall and Chris met during the last break when Niall was in London after his surgery. They had hit it off pretty quickly and spent quite a bit of time together. When Niall was getting ready to leave on the tour he had asked Chris if he wanted to make the relationship exclusive or not. Niall was used to the travel, and knew that he was really into Chris and wanted to make a go of it. However, he understood if the idea of having a boyfriend who was half way around the world, and often times unavailable wasn’t appealing. Luckily, Chris was thrilled and wanted to be exclusive with Niall as well. 

The last time Niall had seen Chris was after their June 21st Paris show. Chris had met him in Paris for the two shows and stayed in Niall’s hotel room with him. It was a lovely last couple of nights, and Niall had felt confident that their relationship could withstand the insanity that was Niall’s life on tour. So far he had been right, sure they had experienced a few disagreements, and the distance was frustrating, but they were still happy. A few weeks before, Niall had even surprised Chris by sending him tickets to come and meet up with Niall when the tour hit Chicago for a couple of weeks. Niall had never been one to plan ahead, especially when it came to relationships, so purchasing the tickets and making plans had been a big step for him.

Instead of replying to the text, Niall grabbed his phone and called Chris.

Chris answered the phone after the first ring, “Hello?”

“Hey,” said Niall with a grin in his voice.

Chris sighed, “Is now a good time for you to talk?”

There was something about Chris’ tone that had Niall concerned. He sat up a little straighter, on the bed. 

“Yeah, just got out of the shower, the show was pretty sick tonight. Great crowd,” replied Niall.

“That’s good. Look Niall, I just wanted to talk to you about some things that have been bothering me, and I want you keep an open mind…”

Niall let out a breathe. This didn’t sound like a conversation he wanted to have while he was still riding his post concert high. Actually, this didn’t sound like a conversation he wanted to have, ever.

“Okay, well you know you can talk to me about anything,” Niall responded.

“Look, I know you were really honest with me when we first got together about some of the difficulties of being with you. The strain of the distance, the travel, and how unavailable you can be at certain times. While those things have been difficult, they are not the things that bother or hurt me. I just… why can’t you… why can’t we be out?”

Niall took in a sharp breathe.

Chris continued quickly, “Look I know you say you are out to everyone who matters, your family, your close friends, but as long as you aren’t out to the world, then I don’t get to be out with who my boyfriend is. It puts me back in the closet.”

“We talked about this when we first started dating. It is just not a good idea for me to come out, the fans wouldn’t find me as appealing. I am supposed to be the cute one, the one they think they actually stand a chance with. Letting them know I am queer, or bisexual or whatever label, will change their view of me. It will also make everything I ever say or do, all about my sexuality. I don’t want that. I just want to be able to be me.”

“But you’re not you. You are keeping this huge part of yourself a secret!”

“Who are you to say, who I am? I am my best self when I am out there on that stage every night. It is the best thing I do, it is the best of me. I’m not going to come out and change my whole world, the band’s whole world just because you don’t like that you can’t shout to the world that I am your boyfriend!”

“What is wrong with wanting to be able to tell people that my fucking boyfriend is Niall Horan?!”

“Seriously? You have no idea. Do you even have a clue what a clusterfuck your life would become if I came out and announced you are my boyfriend? Get ready because there will be paps stalking you everywhere you go. You might as well shut down all your social media right now, you will get torn apart on a daily basis by ‘fans’ who think they are protecting me. Or by people who hate me just because I am in a boyband, and want to hurt me by hurting you. That doesn’t even include all the homophobia that would be projected at both of us and the band.”

Chris was quiet for moment. 

“What about Harry? He’s always making little comments and doing little things that make people think he is bisexual, and people are really supportive.”

“Harry is Harry. It is easy for him to say open minded things because he is not actually backing them up. It is easy to use gender neutral pronouns when describing your ideal partner, when the only people you are rumored to be dating are Victoria’s Secret models.”

“Whether Harry is backing up his words with actions, people still respond positively to what he says and does. They would for you too, we could be out and happy.”

“I thought we were happy.”

“Niall… I can’t go back in the closet for you. It was hard enough coming out the first time. Maybe you could talk to Harry-”

Niall cut him off, “Talk to Harry? You do understand that Harry is not actually bi? I mean he says shit, but it’s more to create a world where people can feel comfortable with who they are. He says that stuff for other people, not because it is actually true for him. Or maybe it is true for him, I’m not going label Harry, but I know he is not actually acting on any of it.”

“Why can’t you be like Harry? Use gender neutral pronouns, and let people know that you are open-minded with your sexuality as well?”

“I just don’t understand where all this is coming from? I told you how I felt, and what my approach is to sharing my sexual preferences publically, when we first got together and you were fine with it.”

“I was so thrilled in the beginning that I couldn’t even see straight. But now, when I am here all alone so much of the time, it’s not enough. It’s just not enough anymore. And honestly when I see things that Harry says and does in interviews your excuses just wear thin. You could be out if you wanted to, if you thought I was worth it.”

Niall was silent for a couple of minutes. Two minutes of silence on a phone call feels like eternity.

Finally, Niall responded, “I’m sorry you feel that way. You’re right I am not going to change my mind. I am happy with where I am with my sexuality, and I was happy with you. I’m sorry that you can’t be happy with me.”

“I don’t think I am asking too much. I don’t see how this relationship could possibly work, with everything else stacked against it, if you also insist on being in the closet.”

“For fucks sake! I’m not in the closet as far as the people who matter are concerned. It is not my fault that you are more interested in what people who don’t even matter think of us!”

“It is not just random strangers, it is my co-workers, or friends from college. You might think you are out to everyone who matters, but I don’t get share my life with everyone who matters to me!”

“We are just talking in circles. If you are unhappy, then let’s just end it. This is obviously something that neither one of us is going to budge on.”

“Fine,” replied Chris, and he promptly hung up the phone.

“FUCK!” Niall shouted and threw his phone across the room. Luckily it landed safely on the carpet.

This was not the direction NIall had expected his night to take. He headed over to the mini bar and grabbed one of the little bottles and a can of soda. He drank the liquor in one shot and chased it with the soda. Then grabbed another tiny bottle, repeated the process once more and slid down to sit on the floor.

What had happened? Everything had been going so well. Niall had actually been enjoying being in a relationship. It had been effortless, and he had really been starting to develop some strong feelings for Chris. It just felt like this whole thing had come out of nowhere. Niall, had been really upfront with Chris about who could and could not know about Niall’s sexuality. It wasn’t that Niall was ashamed or never planned on sharing that part of himself with the public. It just didn’t feel right to share it right now. He was so open and honest, and the public had so much of him; this was something that Niall kept for himself. He kept it for the people he truly cared about. 

Like his best mate, Harry. Fucking Harry. Harry was one of those people. He just had that quality, an inner charisma-- the it factor-- or X factor Niall supposed. Harry could say things and just make them sound appealing. And he just made things look so fucking easy. Niall knew everything wasn’t as easy for Harry as it looked, but still. Even if Harry hadn’t been put in a band on the X Factor, he was destined for greatness. Niall knew that without X Factor he probably would have led a simple life in Mullingar, but not Harry. Another shooting star would have come along for Harry at some point.

The more Niall thought about it, the more his anger and frustration started to turn towards Harry. In fact (after two more mini bar liquor bottles) Niall was ready to give Harry a piece of his mind. Niall threw on a pair of gym shorts and tank top and left his room and marched across the hall.


	2. Harry's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall confronts Harry about his sexuality. Harry decides to do a bit of experimenting and Niall joins in.

Niall marched up to Harry’s door and rapped on it quickly. After a couple of moments, Harry swung the door open and Niall entered.

Harry was still in his jeans from the concert, but had taken his shirt off.

“Hey Nialler, I just got off a video chat with Mum and Robin,” said Harry.

“Well that’s nice. I just fucking got dumped because apparently I’m not as comfortable with my sexuality as you are!” retorted Niall.

Harry looked taken aback. Which was impressive, because Harry was so laid back and open-minded, he was rarely shocked by anything.

“You and Chris broke up? I’m sorry, mate, I know how you felt about him,” Harry decided to stick with the part of what Niall said that made sense to him.

“Yes, well apparently what I was willing to give him wasn’t enough. He wanted me to be publically out. He figures you’re pretty much out and it is no big deal so I should be as well!”

Harry was perplexed. He understood that Niall was upset, and he wanted to be there for him. He knew that in this moment it was easier for Niall to take it out on Harry then to feel the sadness of what he had lost. But, Harry, also knew that Niall’s break up had nothing to do with Harry.

“I have never said I was gay, or bisexual, or anything. I prefer not to place labels on my sexuality,” was finally how Harry chose to respond.

“No shit. It is all such bullshit anyway. It’s not like you have ever even had a real gay experience in your life. And no Harry letting some guy give you a blow job doesn’t count. A mouth is a mouth, sticking your dick in one that happens to be attached to someone with a penis, does not really make you that sexually adventurous.”

“Whoa, when did this become a dialogue on my sexual experiences?”

“Because it is a cop out. You pretending you would do something gay, but never actually doing it isn’t helping anyone or anything. It just makes you full of shit.”

Harry looked as if NIall had slapped him across the face. Niall’s anger started to melt away. He knew he had been taking his frustrations out on Harry. He didn’t even believe most of what he had just said. Sure, it would be cool if Harry actually explored more of his sexuality instead of just talking about it, but it wasn’t actually important to Niall. It didn’t matter to their friendship, and Niall was about to lose a boyfriend and bestfriend all in the same night.

“Look Harry, I’m sorry. I’m just taking out all my shitty feelings on you. Really mate, what you do or don’t do sexually is none of my business. Although, I can tell you that you should really give gay sex a try, it’s pretty awesome,” said Niall wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry laughed at Niall, and walked over to him. Harry pulled Niall into him for an embrace, and Niall slumped into Harry. Not minding the slight stickiness of Harry’s chest from the dried sweat after being on stage. They stood that way for a few moments, and Niall immediately felt calmer in Harry’s arms. Eventually, he stood back and held Niall at arm’s length.

“I was about to hop into the shower. Want to hang out after? We could fall asleep watching a movie?” asked Harry.

“That sounds really nice, just the distraction I need,” replied Niall. 

Harry grabbed a pair of the clean pants from his suitcase and headed into the bathroom. It was a large glassed in shower, he got the water temperature just right and stepped in.

He started with washing and conditioning his hair. Then moved on to soaping up his body. He couldn’t help but think about what Niall had been saying. It was true. Harry did like to talk about how he was open to being with any gender, but when it came down to it, Harry had never really been with another man. Sure, he would cuddle with anyone, and he was always up for a quick snog on the cheek or even the lips from time to time with one of his mates. Then that one time he had been in a threesome with another man and a woman. But Niall had called it perfectly, Harry had let the guy blow him but Harry didn’t return the favor. In fact he had barely touched the other guy.

Harry had always been intrigued by the idea of being with another man. He thought the idea of men’s bodies together, with all their hardness was sexy. He just had never found a guy he wanted to do anything with more than snuggle together and maybe snog. Well, there was one guy, but that was complicated. In theory Harry liked the idea of being with another man, and wondered what it would feel like to fuck and be fucked.

As all these thoughts floated through Harry’s head he rubbed his body wash covered hands around his body. He tweaked his nipples a bit and fondled his balls. Then he tugged his half hard cock a couple of times. He hadn’t been planning on rubbing one out, with Niall waiting for him in the other room, but somehow all these different thoughts had started to make Harry feel turned on and his body was responding. Harry had just decided that he could jack off quickly when he thought about what Niall said about gay sex being awesome. Harry slid his soapy hand back behind him. He felt around between his ass cheeks until his middle finger lay against his crinkly hole. 

Harry rubbed around the outside a bit. Using his other hand to stroke his now very hard shaft back and forth. He pushed against his hole until his finger started to slide in a bit. It stung, and felt kind of funny. Harry pushed his finger into the second knuckle and then slowly slid it back out. It was starting to feel good. Really good. He kept going while simultaneously stroking himself. He had just started to slide another finger in with the first, feeling the stretch and slight burn when the door to the bathroom swung open.

“Hey man, sorry I just really needed to take piss--” said Niall as he came barging into the bathroom.

Niall stared at Harry standing in the shower. Harry had quickly removed his fingers from his ass, but Niall had easily seen him. Plus, Harry’s dick was still lewdly curved up towards the ceiling. Harry just stood there looking at Niall, not really sure what he should say or do. 

Niall’s intense need to pee disappeared. He stared into Harry’s eyes.. Niall stripped off his clothes and walked over to the shower. He opened the shower door and stood there looking up at Harry. He stepped closer and slowly stroked Harry from the bottom of his shaft to the top, twisting his hand slowly over the head. Harry tilted his head back slightly and closed his eyes for a second.

Then Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Niall with a smirk and commented, “don’t see how getting a handjob from another dude, is much more impressive in my sexual awakening than a blow job? I mean didn’t you say getting a blow job from another guy doesn’t actually count as a gay experience?”

“Good thing I’m not just going to give you a hand job, or a blow job for that matter,” replied Niall. 

Niall dropped his hand from Harry’s cock. He leaned in close to Harry, and Niall’s own engorged dick rubbed slightly against Harry’s. Harry whimpered at the contact.

“Turn around,” Niall murmured into Harry’s ear.

Harry turned around and faced the wall of the shower. Placing his hands against the cool wall. He wasn’t sure what Niall was planning and he was nervous. But he trusted Niall. Harry was turned on and curious, he wanted to see where this was going to end up.

Niall got on his knees behind Harry. He rubbed his hands over Harry’s perfect ass. It was round and smooth, a bit paler than the rest of Harry, but still a nice tan color. Niall slowly spread Harry’s cheeks, and Harry responded by poking his ass out a bit towards Niall. Niall grinned to himself for a moment, before he leaned in and flicked Harry’s hole with his tongue. Harry gasped. Niall leaned down a bit more and licked from under Harry’s balls all the way up his crack. Then Niall started lapping away at Harry’s hole. Long strokes, short strokes, Harry’s hole was like the best ice cream cone Niall had ever tasted and he wasn’t going to let one bit drip away. 

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening and how incredible it felt. He pushed his hands against the shower wall. Pushing his ass back against Niall’s mouth. Harry was moaning uncontrollably, and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better; Niall slid his tongue into Harry’s slick hole. Harry whimpered in response. Niall reached one of his hands around and started stroking Harry’s cock with one hand while fucking Harry’s ass with his tongue. Harry didn’t even know the noises that were coming out of his mouth. He felt his climax coming, and started fucking himself on Niall’s tongue with even more force. With a final groan Harry shot his load all over the wall of the shower.

Niall stood up and pointed the head of the shower so it washed away the remains of Harry’s eruption. Harry slumped a bit towards the wall. He was completely exhausted. Niall shut the shower off and grabbed a couple of towels. He wrapped one around himself and then carefully started drying Harry’s body. They were silent, and once Harry felt dry enough he put on his clean pants, while Niall put his own pants back on from the floor where he had dropped them.

The walked back out to the main room and Niall climbed on the bed first, he lay in the middle of the bed propped up on the pillows and held the blanket back inviting Harry to join him. Harry climbed in next to Niall and leaned back with his head on Niall’s chest.

They lay there for a bit with Niall gently stroking Harry’s hair. The television was on, but Harry was so dazed from his epic orgasm that he couldn’t even pay attention. Harry’s mind was a sort of warm and fuzzy blank and he was just about to fall asleep when Niall spoke.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I just saw you and it was so fucking hot. I hope you aren’t mad at me for practically attacking you.”

Harry started shaking against Niall’s chest. Oh shit, is he crying, thought Niall. He had taken advantage of his best friend, and now Harry was upset. Niall was feeling very guilty wondering what he could possibly do to try and make up to Harry when Niall realized that Harry wasn’t crying, he was laughing.

“N-n-n-iall! I am bigger than you! Do you really think I wouldn’t just push you away if you tried something I wasn’t interesting in?”

“Well I wasn’t sure, you fucking wanker. I didn’t get your consent I just did what I wanted.”

“I appreciate your concern, it is very sweet. But, that was one of the best orgasms I have ever had, trust me I don’t regret it.”

Niall grinned at the back of Harry’s head. He snaked an arm around Harry’s chest gave him a quick squeeze before leaving his arm there against Harry.

“Some of what you said earlier was right. I have never actually had any real gay experiences. But I am open to them. I think I just always get too nervous to go through with them,” stated Harry.

“Why are you nervous? You are sexy as hell, any guy would be lucky to get with you.”

“I just feel like I don’t really know what I am doing. I don’t want to hook up with some guy and do something wrong and humiliate myself. That’s why it was perfect having my first experience with you. I trust you, and so I wasn’t nervous. Actually…” Harry hesitated.

“Actually, what?” prompted Niall.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind trying some other things with you. You are safe, and experienced. I have obviously wanted to try things with another guy for awhile, but this was the first time I really felt comfortable to act on those desires.”

Niall chuckled a bit, “so you want me to be what? Like your gay sex tour guide?”

Harry laughed too.

“Sure if that’s what you want to call yourself.”

“Should I get a uniform? With a hat? I do look good in hats!”

“Seriously though, I understand if you don’t want to do it. I would never want things to be weird between us.”

“Harry, I would love to be your gay sex tour guide. It sounds like the perfect way to spend the rest of the tour. I get to hook up with my best mate, who also happens to be dead sexy!” Niall winked at Harry and continued,”If things start to get weird we will stop. Our friendship is what is most important.”

“Agreed,” replied Harry and he snuggled back against Niall. 

It wasn’t long before Harry was fast asleep. Niall stayed up for a while. HIs mind was spinning with everything that had happened. He was feeling pretty sad about his break up, but also excited at the thought of hooking up with Harry. He was intrigued to see what Harry would be up for. NIall’s mind eventually stopped spinning and exhaustion hit him. He gently slid Harry over so he could lay down behind him. Niall reached his arm around Harry’s torso, and snuggled in close to him.


	3. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall travel on separate busses to their next show. They engage in a bit of punny sexting.

The next morning Niall woke up with his face in the back of Harry’s neck. He still had his arm around Harry and Niall's morning wood was pressed against Harry’s ass. Harry was starting to wake up as well, and he wiggled his butt against Niall’s dick.

“You better be careful there Styles,” commented Niall.

“Or what? You’ll stick your tongue in my ass?” retorted Harry.

They both started laughing, and Niall grabbed Harry’s side tickling him. They were on the verge of a wrestling match or maybe something more, when there was a knock at Harry’s door.

“Harry! Have you seen Niall? He’s not in his room,” called Louis from the other side of the door.

Harry stood up, walked over, and opened the door. 

“He fell asleep in here last night,” replied Harry.

Luckily, this wasn’t that odd of an occurrence. The lads would hang out in pairs or groups after concerts. The high after a show followed by the crash meant they often fell asleep wherever they were hanging out. It didn’t happen quite as much anymore, but it was still common enough that Louis didn’t think twice about Niall being in Harry’s bed.

“Good news, “ said Louis addressing Niall as he walked in the room,”one of the ESPN stations, I don’t know ESPN 1000 or some shite is going to replay the Chelsea game tonight while we are traveling to Nashville!”

“Sounds good,” replied Niall while eyeing Harry. Niall knew Harry would be traveling on the sleeping bus. He had been hoping that the rest of the guys would be on the other bus and maybe Niall could start his job guiding Harry in the world of gay sex. But it would be really strange if Niall gave up the chance to watch the Chelsea game, it would be sure to bring up questions that Niall didn’t want to answer.

“Fantastic!” said Louis. “Now we are having a media blackout after 3 because we don’t want to know what happens in the game. That includes not talking to your boyfriend, so he doesn’t spoil it for you.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, broke up last night,” responded Niall.

“Oh, I’m sorry mate. Fuck ‘em. He’s a fool if he think he can do any better than our Nialler,” said Louis looking to Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded and Louis headed back out the door. Niall stood up from the bed, and went to gather the rest of his clothes that were still on the floor of the bathroom.

“Sorry, about that, I was looking forward to hanging with you on the sleeping bus, but I figured it would raise too many questions if I chose sleeping over watching football,” said Niall.

“It’s alright, I was thinking the same thing,” replied Harry, “I think it is probably best if we keep our arrangement just between us.”

“What you don’t want to invite the others in too? We could be having orgies every night!” said Niall with a laugh.

“Very funny, now go back to your room and get packed.”

Later that night, Niall and the lads had a great time drinking and watching the game on the bus. They were yelling and joking around, it was a good distraction and Niall didn’t have time to think about his break up or his new arrangement with Harry. 

About half an hour after the game had ended, Louis had put a random movie on the tv. All the boys were half watching while messing around on their phones. Niall was still feeling a nice buzz from his beers during the game, but without the excitement and fun of the football game his mind was starting to wander. He was starting to dwell on things with Chris, thinking that maybe now that things had calmed down he could call and get Chris to listen to reason. Jeez when had he become so pathetic? It was over, Niall needed to stop thinking about him. 

Niall’s phone buzzed. He had a new text from Harry.

Harry: How was the game?

Niall: Great, Chelsea won 3-1. Louis got so excited at one point he jumped up and spilled his beer all over his favorite jeans.

Harry: lol

Niall: What are you up to?

Harry: Actually I was practicing my putting.

Niall: Really? Maybe we can try to arrange to play soon.

Harry: Yeah I could really use your help. You are so good at GUIDING me, in how to do things.

Niall smirked to himself before he replied.

Niall: Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been doing maybe I can give you a few tips?

Harry: I was having a lot of trouble getting the ball in the hole earlier. Almost like the hole needed to be bigger. Any suggestions?

Niall looked around at the other lads. He didn’t want anyone else accidentally look over his shoulder and see him naughty texting with Harry. Louis was focused on the movie and Liam was focused on his phone. Zayn had already headed to his bunk. NIall went into his contact information and decided he should just change Harry’s name. That way if anyone else saw they would just think he was texting with a random guy. Hmmm, if he was the sex tour guide, that would make Harry… the tourist? Sure that would work. He changed Harry’s contact name to tourist and went back to his text messages.

Niall: Stretching the hole can be difficult, you really need to take it slowly, and make sure you lube it up really well. Stretching it can be really arousing for both the person doing the stretching and for the hole. Just be careful, it might burn and hurt a bit, but if it gets to be too much, you should stop.

Tourist: Stretching the hole is definitely helping. I wonder how much bigger it needs to be? How big around would you say it would need to be if I’m going to play with you?

NIall: Fuck. Um… a couple of fingers is a good start, but I would want to make sure to stretch it by at least 3 fingers.

Tourist: Good to know. I’ve only got two so far, I think I will wait on 3 until you are here to give me hands-on guidance. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Niall was picturing Harry sliding two fingers in and out of his ass, and Niall was starting to get hard. 

Niall: Hang on, I need to say my goodnights and head to my bunk.

“Well mates, thanks for the fun night, but I’m beat. Going to head to my bunk,” said Niall.

“Beat? More like you are probably going to beat one off!” teased Louis.

“Night Nialler,” said Liam, while still focused on his phone.

Tourist: Let me know when you get in your bunk I was hoping you had some suggestions about how I should hold the shaft of my club.

Niall: I’m in my bunk. You’ve always had a pretty nice grip on your shaft, squeeze it firmly, but not too tight. 

Tourist: I guess it’s true that I’ve pretty much been an expert at my shaft since I was 12, and played for the first time. 

Niall: Yeh, do you find an up and down motion works best on the shaft or more of a twisting motion?

Niall had pushed his pants down below his ass, and was stroking himself. He was waiting for Harry’s reply for what seemed like forever. He was trying to keep himself on the edge and not finish because he knew once he did he would probably just fall asleep. But Harry was taking forever. Maybe Harry had finished and fallen asleep? Niall was about to text or maybe even call Harry, when Harry texted him a video.

Niall made sure the sound on his phone was turned down, and clicked on the video. It was a bit dark, but Niall could see Harry sliding his fingers in and out of his hole. It was so hot, Niall sped up his own efforts. Then Harry must have propped the phone up somewhere because Niall could see Harry’s fully hard cock and the way his hips were thrusting he was definitely still fingering himself. Harry’s other hand appeared and started stroking himself up and down, and then adding a twist in as he reached the top of his shaft. Harry was letting out soft moans and his speed was increasing until he shot his load all over his own hand.

Niall’s jaw dropped open. He couldn’t believe Harry had sent him the video. It was so hot. Niall had actually stopped stroking himself to focus completely on the video. NIall hit play on the video again, started fisting his dick with renewed vigor. Niall’s own cum spilled over his hand around the same time Harry’s did the third time he watched the video. Niall switched his phone to camera and took a picture of his cum covered hand holding his still hard cock before it started to deflate. He sent the picture to Harry.

Tourist: I’ll take that as a positive response.

Niall: Yeh, That was phenomenal. Wish I could keep it on my phone, would definitely go in my spank bank.

Tourist: Same. Deleting all evidence now.

Niall: Yep. Deleted.

Tourist: Night Nialler. XO -H


	4. Oral Instruction

They arrived in Nashville while they were all sleeping. The got up the next morning got ready and headed in the venue for soundcheck. Then they hung out in the dressing room with the band and other assorted personnel.

Niall and Harry didn’t really have a chance to hang out alone together. But that was okay, it wasn’t like they were dating or something. It was just hooking up. Maybe Niall was laughing a little harder than normal at some of Harry’s jokes, and maybe Harry purposely sat a little too close to Niall on the couch. Overall, they were pretty much their usual selves. 

Lou came and told Niall it was time for him to get his hair fixed. He was sitting in the chair while Lou worked her magic.

“Are you getting excited for Chris to meet up with us in Chicago?” asked Lou, making conversation.

“He’s not coming. We broke up,” replied Niall. He really didn’t want to talk about it, he knew he would just get upset and they were going on stage in a couple hours.

“Shit. Niall I am so sorry. I didn’t know. You want to hang out after the show and drink wine and eat ice cream?” Lou asked.

Niall laughed. Then he had an overwhelming feeling of sadness. There was a little part of him that thought wallowing with Lou sounded like a good idea. In some ways he felt broken, and he wondered if Lou could give him some advice if he was just being too stubborn, maybe he should try and work things out with Chris? But a bigger part of him. The part that was a horny 20 year old would rather stuff his feelings, and hook up with Harry.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m going to hang out with Harry after the show and let him distract me from my problems,” replied Niall with a grin 

“Whatever you want is fine with me love, but be careful, when you avoid your feelings they have a way of sneaking up on you,” said Lou.

She went back to fixing his hair. Just then Harry walked in with Lux, and sat down on the floor playing with her and chatting with Lou and Niall. Once Niall’s hair was finished it was Harry’s turn and Niall took Lux with him to find something to eat. He liked hanging with Lux, she was an adorable kid, and he could act like his foolish self around her. She thought he was hilarious. 

It was a great show per usual. Harry even brought a toddler up on the stage. Niall thought Harry looked adorable with the little boy. He was sure the internet would be buzzing about it in the morning. 

He and Harry sat next to each other on the van ride back to their hotel. Niall was giddy and he hooked both his legs over Harry’s knees so Niall’s legs hung down between Harry’s legs. Harry had his hand on Niall’s knee while they chatted and slowly rubbed circles into Niall’s thigh as they chatted and laughed. Harry slowly moved his hand up Niall’s thigh, and started kneading it more firmly. Niall was trying to keep his composure while he talked to Liam about their cover of 9 to 5, but it was getting harder and harder.

Before Harry made it all the way to Niall’s half hard member, they finally arrived at the hotel and each headed to their separate rooms to unpack and shower. They were actually spending the next day and night in Nashville so they didn’t feel quite as rushed as usual.

Harry had gotten out of the shower and was sitting on his bed in just a pair of pants and joggers. His hair was wet and full of curls. He was debating if he should call, text, or just go over to Niall’s room. He didn’t want to be too eager or presumptuous. He and Niall had been extra playful and flirty on stage, and there had been the touching in the van, but they hadn’t made firm plans. Just as Harry had decided to go with a text message, he heard a knock at his door.

Harry went to answer it, hoping it was Niall and not Liam wanted to talk about how much he missed his girlfriend. Harry opened the door and Niall walked in. He had clearly showered he looked fresh, but he had also put some product in his hair and Harry felt a tinge of pride that Niall wanted to look good for him. Harry shut the door and Niall headed to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“So, I’ve been thinking that you sir, are a bit of tease,” commented Niall.

Harry raised an eyebrow, with a questioning look.

“You get me all worked up with your sexting, you tease with me all over the stage tonight, and then you practically give me a handjob on the van ride!” exclaimed Niall.

“If you don’t like it, all you have to do is ask me stop,” replied Harry.

“Oh, I like it just fine. I just want you to back it up. Put your mouth where you teasing is, if you will,” smirked Niall.

Harry stood there for a moment. Then he walked over to where Niall was and kneeled in front of him unbuttoning Niall’s skinny jeans and sliding them down his legs. Niall leaned back and pulled his shirt off. Harry leaned back on his haunches for a second and Niall palmed himself through his pants, bringing his dick fully to attention.

“Do you want me to talk you through it? Give you some tips and guidance? Or is this too much? Would you rather I suck you off?” asked Niall, suddenly looking a little less sure of himself.

“No, no it’s fine. I mean I want to blow you. I think I’ve received enough head to know what to do. I just needed a second, you know me I like to think things through before I try them,” replied Harry.

Niall sat there palming himself slowly and looking at Harry, waiting patiently for Harry to be ready. Harry got back up on his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Niall’s pants. Niall lifted his butt up and Harry pulled them off. Niall’s hard cock sprung back and hit him in the stomach. Harry reached his hand out and let his fingers glide over Niall’s dick. Harry’s mouth watered, he never thought he would feel so eager to suck someone off, but he wanted to lick and taste every inch of Niall. 

Harry wrapped his hand around Niall’s cock and started stroking it up and down. He twisted his hand at the top and pulled Niall’s foreskin back a bit. Niall was starting make little moans. Harry leaned over and licked and the tip of Niall’s dick. Niall whimpered in response. Harry licked up and down Niall’s shaft. Then he leaned down and took one of Niall’s balls in his mouth sucking gently. Niall groaned and curled his fingers into Harry’s hair. Harry released Niall’s ball and went for the other one, then he released that one with a pop.

“See,” panted Niall,”such a fucking tease!”

In response Harry wrapped his mouth fully around the head of Niall’s cock and sunk his mouth down as far as he could go. He rocked back and forth sucking Niall for all he was worth. As he pulled back he swirled his tongue around inside the tip of the foreskin and then plunged back down taking almost all of Niall in his mouth.

Niall was in ecstasy. He had his hand firmly in Harry’s curls, and he was moaning and groaning as Harry ran his mouth back and forth over Niall’s dick. Harry also had his fingers wrapped around the base of Niall’s cock and was rubbing up and down in time with his mouth. Soon Niall started to feel the build up of of his orgasm. 

“H-harry, I’m going to come,” sputtered Niall.

Harry just redoubled his efforts and started to hum in excitement and anticipation. It was the humming that did it, Niall thrust his hips twice and shot his load into Harry’s mouth. Harry slurped off Niall’s dick and swallowed the load. 

Niall looked at Harry. His face was flushed and his lips which were always lovely, were extra puffy and pink. His curls were a tangled mess and Niall didn’t think he had ever seen Harry look more beautiful. He stood Harry up and pulled his joggers and pants off him in one motion. He pushed Harry back so he lay fully on the bed. Niall reached down to his forgotten jeans on the floor and grabbed the small bottle of lube he had brought with him. Harry’s eyes got big and showed uncertainty for just a moment.

“Don’t worry, H, just trust me,” said Niall with a comforting smile.

Then Niall crawled up on the bed between Harry’s legs. He stroked Harry a few times and then licked up and down Harry’s shaft. He pushed Harry’s legs apart, kissing, licking, and sucking on Harry’s balls. Then he plunged deeper and ran his tongue up and down against Harry’s taint. Finally, he gave Harry’s hole the tiniest little lick. Harry yelled out. Niall placed his tongue flat against Harry’s hole and licked up and down a few more times. Harry spread his legs apart farther to give Niall more access. Niall slowly worked his mouth back up to Harry’s dripping cock. Niall took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, and swirled his tongue under Harry’s foreskin. Niall took his hand and gripped Harry’s shaft, and started stroking the lower half of Harry’s cock up and down and he worked the top half with his mouth. As NIall started bobbing up and down, he discreetly lubed up two of his fingers, and slowly slid the first finger into Harry. Harry was moaning and groaning loudly. Once NIall was sure Harry was used to the feeling of his finger. He started thrusting his finger in and out of Harry while sucking him. 

Harry felt incredible. He didn’t know what felt better, thrusting down onto Niall’s finger, or up into his warm wet mouth. NIall slid a second finger in, he moved his fingers around until he found that special little bundle of nerves. The first time Niall touched Harry’s prostate, Harry stopped moving and breathing. 

“Yessssss, Niall, please, oh, please, oh please, right there,”Harry panted.

NIall continued and could feel Harry clenching around his fingers. Niall could only imagine what it would feel like when it was dick inside Harry.

“Niall, I’m going, I’m going, I’m going to cum!” shouted Harry just as he came deep into Niall’s throat.

Niall climbed off the bed and went and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge. He handed one to Harry and opened the other one himself. They lay silently side by side on the bed.

“That was incredible,” said Harry.

“Glad that you’re enjoying yourself,” replied Niall.

“Of course I am, I’m with you.”

Niall turned and grinned at Harry. It was true, Niall and Harry had an easy friendship. They supported and cared for each other and things were always more fun when they were together. Harry was Niall’s favorite person to do interviews with, and they loved to play on stage together.

Harry grinned back at Niall, and then started to lean in towards Niall. Niall’s face flashed a look of terror and he jumped back away from Harry. Harry looked hurt for a moment, then gave Niall a questioning look.

“Uh, so I guess we should talk about kissing,” began Niall.

“Okay, how about you tell me your thoughts,” replied Harry.

“It’s just uh, well…” Niall was mumbling, and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Harry.

Harry turned and angled his body so he was facing Niall. He took Niall’s hand in his hand, and waited patiently for Niall to find his words.

Niall took a deep breath and began again,”I don’t think we should kiss on the lips. I know we have kissed before, and I like kissing you, but I think as long as we are hooking up kissing is a bad idea. I just don’t want things to get confusing.”

“Confusing?” asked Harry.

“It’s just that I am kind of mess with Chris breaking up with me. You are my best mate, and I love you. This hooking up stuff is really great, and I want to keep doing it, but kissing equals romance. If we start kissing while we hook up, I am afraid I might mistake my friendship feelings for something more. I don’t want you to be a rebound for me. I want to keep our friendship the way it is.”

“I can understand that, if this is all too much for you we can stop.”

“No! I like what we’re doing, and I am having a lot of fun. I mean kissing bodies is way more fun than kissing lips, right?”

Harry chuckled,”Okay, Ni, I will only kiss your body and not your lips.”


	5. Enough

Niall woke up the next morning face to face with Harry. Their feet were tangled together, and Niall felt at peace. The best he had felt in awhile. Harry opened his eyes and grinned at Niall.

“Mornin’,” said Harry.

“Good morning,” replied Niall.

“I think I’m going to try and head down to the hotel gym and get in a workout, you want to join me?” asked Harry.

“Nah, I’ll hit the gym later for my knee rehab, but I’m starving, going to go grab some breakfast.” 

“I’m supposed to go to some gastro pub with Lou for dinner tonight if you want to join?”

“Thanks for the invite but I have plans with Luke.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Niall on the shoulder and then climbed out of bed to get ready to go work out. Niall pulled on his clothes and headed back to his room to change for breakfast. They both went about their day doing their own thing. 

Harry was sitting in the gastro pub with Lou. So far the food had been delicious and it was nice to just relax and hang with Lou.

“So, how is Niall doing with this break up thing, really?” inquired Lou.

Harry knew Lou cared about Niall and was genuinely interested. Lou was like a big sister to the boys, she knew when they needed a kick in the ass and called them out on their shit. She also knew when they needed someone to listen or a shoulder to cry on, and she was good at that too.

“He seems to be doing pretty well,” commented Harry.

“Really? Have you actually asked? I just wonder if he is doing that Niall thing where he bottles up all his feelings. He always feels so responsible to make everything fun and happy.”

“That’s true, he does always try to make things go as smoothly as possible. He doesn’t like to speak up when something is hurting or bothering him. It’s funny though, because his thoughts and feelings are so clear on his face. Even when he doesn’t say anything you can always tell when something is wrong.”

“And? Does he genuinely seem alright?”

Harry thought about it for a minute. When Niall was with Harry, whether they were doing something sexual or just hanging out, Harry could tell that Niall was genuinely content. But Harry had noticed that other times, like if they were in the same room, but were apart from each other Niall seemed to be sad.

“I think he is sad. He put himself out there, and it is hard for Niall to be so open and honest. Chris didn’t realize what a huge gift he had been given,” Harry stated.

Lou looked at Harry, “Niall is pretty great.”

“He’s wonderful.”

After that the subject changed, and not too much later they headed back to the hotel. Harry stripped down to his pants and was laying across the couch trying to do a bit of writing for their next album. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was woken up by an incessant knocking at the door.

Harry went to open the door and Niall was standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe and Harry guessed it was because he couldn’t stand up on his own. Niall looked up at Harry with glazed eyes. He stumbled into the room and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. For a split second Harry thought Niall was going to kiss him on the mouth. But then Niall aimed lower and started biting and sucking along Harry’s neck. There was a spot on Harry’s collarbone that Niall latched onto, and Harry was sure it was going to leave a mark.

Niall slid his hands down and rubbed his calloused fingertips over Harry’s nipples. Harry arched back against the wall next to the door. Harry might have been sleeping before, but he was wide awake now. Niall continued to work his way sloppily down Harry’s torso. Niall kneeled in front of Harry and paused for a second grinning wickedly up at him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s pants and pulled them off. Niall kissed up and down Harry’s thighs. He sucked and bit on the tender skin. Harry reached down and lightly gripped Niall’s hair. Niall moaned softly. He moved his attentions to Harry’s cock. Niall took it in his mouth and started moving rapidly back and forth. Taking Harry down his throat as far as he could until he was choking on Harry’s dick. It felt incredible, and Harry found himself biting his lip to keep from moaning. They were right next to the door and he was afraid if he made too much noise people in the hallway would be able to hear. Harry’s head was tilted back against the wall. He moved so he could watch Niall and that’s when he noticed the tears on Niall’s face. It wasn’t just a couple of drops from Niall taking Harry too far in his throat. Niall was clearly trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. Harry gripped Niall’s hair and pulled him back away from his dick.

“Harry, I’m okay, I want too!” said Niall.

Harry pulled Niall up to his feet, and wrapped his arms around him. Niall breathed in the smell of Harry. He was trying to calm himself down, he was fine, he wasn’t going to do this. The comforting feeling of being in a cocoon of Harry was too much, and Niall started crying. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and let out the tears and sadness that were inside him. 

Once Niall stopped crying they stood their a few more moments, and then Harry led Niall by the hand over to the bed. He stripped Niall’s shoes and clothes off of him, and helped him get in the bed under the covers. Harry went and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Niall before climbing into bed next to him.

“I’m sorry,” began Niall.

“For what?” asked Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

“While I was out with Luke it was cool, we were having so much fun and I was distracted, but when I got back to my room, my brain wouldn’t stop and I kept thinking about Chris. I just wanted something to make the thoughts stop, and I thought about how happy I am when I am with you, so I figured I would come over here and then I would be happy. But I just can’t make my brain stop.”

“What is your brain saying?”

Niall’s eyes filled with tears as he gazed at Harry. 

“When we were on X Factor, I was still pretty insecure sometimes, normal teenage stuff. I just never felt like I was enough for anyone. I guess in some ways it is worse now, because I worry that people just pretend I’m enough because they want to be close to me because of the band. This break-up with Chris is just bringing up all those feelings. I’m not enough for him. Maybe I’ll never be enough for anyone.”

“Ni, you’re enough, you’re more than enough. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Everyone who knows you, everyone who has ever met you, every fan that you have ever said hi to, or just smiled at; is a better person for having met you. You make life better, you make the world better, just by being you.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Niall on the forehead. Then he leaned down and kissed each of Niall’s tear stained cheeks.

“Thanks, H, I think I just needed to let these feelings out. I’m sorry I did it in such a fucked up way.”

“I’m your best mate, if you can’t have a mental breakdown while giving me a blowjob, who else could you do it with?” teased Harry.

“Fuck you, and you’re being the damn big spoon tonight,” replied Niall snuggling up next to Harry. 

Harry reached back to turn off the light, and wrapped himself around Niall.


	6. Top or Bottom?

Niall had a killer headache when he woke up the next morning. Harry was still wrapped around him, and while the intention felt nice, Niall was overheating. Niall groaned as he rolled away from Harry and threw the covers off himself.

“You okay,” asked Harry.

“Just hot, and my head is killing me,” replied Niall.

Harry climbed out of the bed and went to get Niall another bottle of water and some medicine for his headache. He handed them to Niall in the bed.

“Want me to order you some food? Coffee?” asked Harry.

“Food sounds good, eggs and toast. Oh, and bacon of course,” responded Niall.

Harry ordered what Niall requested plus a couple of bowls of fruit and some granola. He went over to Niall’s trousers lying on the floor and found Niall’s room key in the pocket. Niall had rolled back over in the bed and seemed to be back asleep. Harry put on some joggers and a t-shirt and headed over to Niall’s room. He grabbed a clean change of comfortable clothes for Niall, an outfit he had seen Niall wear plenty of times on a bus travel day. Then he packed the rest of Niall’s things and called down that Niall’s things were ready to be put on the bus.

Harry made it back to his room in time to receive the room service and made sure to give a nice tip and chatted a bit with guy delivering the food. He went over and gently woke Niall back up. He let Niall eat in the bed since they wouldn’t be sleeping there again that night. 

“Thanks Harry,” said Niall.

“No, problem,” replied Harry.

“I was thinking we should talk about sex,” began Niall.

“Are you sure you want to keep this whole thing going? After last night, I don’t want to be some unhealthy distraction that you are using so you don’t have to deal with your feelings.”  
“No, I mean, I think I got out most of what I had been avoiding concerning my break up. Other than the hangover, I actually emotionally feel a lot better today. I always feel better when I am with you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, H, I’m okay. Really.”

“Alright, so, um, sex.”

“I mean if you don’t feel ready, we can just stick with the things we have already been doing, I don’t want to push you too fast.”

“No, I said I wanted try everything right? Just I guess, do you normally, um top, or um bottom?”

After Niall had been so vulnerable last night, he was kind of enjoying watching Harry squirm. He looked so adorably unsure of himself. He did his best to give Harry a reassuring smile.

“In the world of gay sex, I am like a magical unicorn, I am what is called versatile. I typically top, but I have bottomed. I would like to top you, but I want to do what makes you most comfortable,” replied Niall.

Harry’s cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he responded, “I think that sounds nice. I would like you to top.”

“Alright, well we will be on the bus all day today. We’re not set to get into Houston until late tonight. How about after tomorrow night’s show? I think it is better for the first time to be in a hotel room, not on the bus.”

Harry nodded in agreement. They chatted about other things while they finished their breakfast and then headed to the shower together.

They were playing around in the shower soaping each other up, and grabbing each other’s dicks and bums. Niall turned Harry so he was facing the wall. He slid his hard soapy cock up and down between Harry’s ass cheeks. As he rubbed up against Harry’s hole Harry groaned. Niall kept going, it was slick and it felt good. Finally, he turned Harry back around and they jerked each other off, letting the shower clean up their mess.


	7. First Time

They traveled on separate busses to Houston. Which was pretty common for them. They both considered the other to be their best mate in the band, and after four years together they knew one of the best ways to stay best mates was to give each other space. With the close quarters of touring, if they didn’t give each other space from time to time they would go crazy. Now with this extra layer of intimacy to their friendship it seemed even more important to keep a bit of space from each other.

They arrived at their hotel in Houston at 2am. They were all asleep in their bunks, but when they felt the bus roll to a stop and felt the luggage being removed from under the bus, Niall, Harry, and Zayn made their way bleary eyed into the hotel. Liam and Louis both chose to stay in their bunks. It turned out that Harry and Niall actually had adjoined rooms this time. After Harry took a wee he went through the adjoined unlocked door and climbed in bed with what he assumed was an already back to sleep Niall. Once Harry had gotten comfortable, Niall scooted over behind Harry and spooned up against him. 

“Night H,” murmured Niall into the back of Harry’s neck.

“Night Nialler,” replied Harry with a contented smile on his face.

After work outs, breakfast, and showers they headed to the venue the next day. Harry and Niall were both extra giddy and goofy. Niall didn’t know if it was anticipation of what they were going to do that night, or just hyper energy for the show, but they were both acting like fools. Harry also seemed to be enjoying the “only kissing body parts” rule, and was taking every opportunity to kiss Niall anywhere other than his mouth. He had found excuses to kiss Niall on the back of the hand, the cheek, even Niall’s scar on his knee. Of course Niall knew Harry was teasing him and would end up in a fit of giggles every time. 

The energy on stage that night just increased the flirting and sexual tension. It was like Niall and Harry only had eyes for each other. They sang to each other throughout the show. At one point when Niall’s shoe came untied, Harry came over to help Niall tie his shoe and then he bent down and kissed the top of Niall’s shoe. All the flirtatious energy had them both buzzing when they got off the stage.

“Hey Nialler, want to hang out on bus with me tonight? We can finish the FIFA tournament we started yesterday,” asked Louis.

“Uh, maybe tomorrow? I have plans with Harry tonight,” replied Niall.

“Hahaha, ‘plans with Harry’ you make it sound like a date,” laughed Louis.

“Nah, just promised I would hang with him tonight,” responded Niall trying not to look suspicious.

While Niall was chatting with Louis, Lou grabbed Harry’s arm and took him off to the side.

“What is going on?” she asked Harry.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry feigning innocence.

Lou made an exasperated face at Harry, “Don’t act daft. You and Niall? You have been all over him today.”

“I’m a very touchy person Lou, I’m all over people a lot.”

Lou rolled her eyes at him, and waited for him to give her a serious answer. Harry couldn’t lie to her, she was like his surrogate sister, and he had never been able to lie to Gemma.

“Niall and I have been hooking up,” he finally answered.

“Are you sure that is good idea?” Lou asked with a stunned expression.

“He really seems to be doing better about the break up, he’s almost back to his old self. You know I would never do something that I thought was hurting Niall.”

“Niall is not the one I am worried about getting hurt.”

Lou looked at Harry with a pointed expression. Before the conversation could continue Harry was pulled away to meet some fans who had won a VIP experience.

They made it back to the hotel about an hour later. Both their heads were buzzing with thoughts. There were other people in the elevator with them so they couldn’t really say anything. They were standing in the back behind everyone and Niall gently took Harry’s hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. They dropped hands when the elevator got to their floor. They went into their separate rooms and both immediately opened the adjoining door. 

“How ya feelin?” asked Niall.

“A bit nervous,” Harry admitted. 

Niall went over to his mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of champagne. He popped it open and poured a glass. He offered it to Harry.

“Not trying to get you liquored up, but I think this might help your nerves a bit,” said Niall.

“Good idea, thanks,” said Harry taking the glass.

“H, if you changed your mind, it is okay. We don’t have to have sex, we don’t have to do anything.”

“I, um, I really want to,” said Harry turning pink, “I want to feel you in me.”

Niall’s eyes sparkled and he smiled at Harry’s response. 

“I will make it feel good for you, just let me know if anything happens that makes you feel uncomfortable, or if it feels bad, okay?”

“I will.”

Harry had finished his drink, Niall poured him another one and guided him towards the bathroom. Niall started the shower and got it to a nice temperature. He stripped his own clothes off, and then helped Harry with his clothes. When he took Harry’s shirt off he couldn’t help stopping to suck and bite a bit on Harry’s neck.

The champagne was going to Harry’s head. He had a nice little buzz and his body felt extra sensitive. Niall’s sucking on his neck felt incredible. Niall led him over to the shower. The warm water felt delicious. Harry stood there and Niall washed and conditioned his hair for him. Then Niall soaped up his hands and started running them all over Harry’s chest and back. He ran his calloused fingers back and forth tweaking Harry’s nipples. Niall pointed the shower head and rinsed the soap off Harry’s torso. Then Niall soaped up his hands again. He stood in front of Harry and started kissing his neck and chest all over as he used his soapy hands to give Harry’s rapidly hardening dick and balls a very thorough cleaning. Niall pulled Harry close to him so their chests, dicks, and thighs were pressing against each other. Niall took his still soapy hands and reached around, running them back and forth over Harry’s perfect ass. Harry was running his own hands up and down Niall’s back and through his hair. Harry leaned down and started kissing and nibbling the top of Niall’s neck just below his ear.

Niall pulled away from Harry turned him so Harry was facing the wall. Niall added more soap to his fingers so they were extra slick and pushed his middle finger slowly into Harry. Harry put his forehead against the cool tile of the wall. He focused on the sensations of Niall’s finger inside him. Niall was twisting it around loosening Harry a bit. Then Niall started sliding it in and out very slowly. Niall added a second finger and Harry moaned at the burn. Niall pushed in a bit deeper twisting his fingers as he stroked in and out. Niall added a third finger and Harry was going crazy He tried to grab the tile with this hands. He was thrusting himself back against Niall’s fingers like he couldn’t get enough. Harry’s own cock was fully hard and dripping with pre come.

Niall slowly slid his fingers all of the way out. Harry whined at the loss. Niall aimed the shower head and made sure he got all the soap off of Harry’s skin. He got up on his toes and sucked on Harry’s earlobe.

“Bed,” Niall whispered.

Harry complied. Getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He dried himself off and went over and got on the bed. He grabbed the glass and took another long drink of champagne. He watched Niall walk in the room with a towel around his waist. Niall had something in his hand, he went and put down a small bottle of lube, a couple of condoms, and some lavender massage oil on the night stand. 

“Lay down on your stomach,” Niall said.

Harry lay down with his arms under his head. Niall took his time, using the oil to massage Harry’s back. He got down to Harry’s waist and spent a few minutes rubbing oil into the perfect globes that were Harry’s ass. Much to Harry’s dismay he skipped over Harry’s hole entirely and went down to massaging the backs of Harry’s thighs, calves, and then his feet. Niall worked his way back up Harry’s legs. The time when he reached Harry’s ass he grabbed both cheeks pulling them apart as far as he could. Harry felt so raw knowing Niall was looking at his crinkly hole.   
Niall bent down and licked Harry’s hole. Harry knew he should be still, and let Niall lead the way, but he couldn’t help it. Harry reached back and grabbed the back of Niall’s head pushing him more firmly against Harry’s hole. Niall stuck his tongue out as far as he could and Harry humped against the bed, fucking himself on Niall’s tongue. Harry’s dick was painfully hard against the bed. Finally, Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“More, your fingers, your cock, I don’t fucking care, but I need more of you in me,” Harry growled.

Niall pulled back from Harry’s ass grinning. He looked down at Harry’s perfect hole and while he would have loved to thrust his cock deep into Harry in that moment he knew he should make sure Harry was fully prepped. Niall reached over for the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. The time he didn’t even bother to start with one finger. He pushed two fingers straight in. Harry groaned loudly, and he rose up on all fours. 

“More,”he whimpered again.

Niall pushed a third finger in and Harry started rocking back and forth. Niall was grazing against Harry’s prostate on each thrust. Harry didn’t think he would last much longer. But this couldn’t be it, he wanted to feel Niall’s cock, needed to feel it. Harry pulled off Niall’s fingers.

“Ni, if you keep doing that I’m going to come,” babbled Harry.

Niall flipped Harry onto his back. He grabbed on of the pillows from the top of the bed, and put it under Harry’s hips. Niall took one of the condoms from the bedside table and rolled down over his own throbbing cock. He used the lube to slick up the condom. He took one of Harry’s legs and hooked it over his left shoulder. He took Harry’s other leg and held it in the crook of Niall’s right elbow. With his left hand he aimed his cock head at Harry’s quivering hole. Harry was focused on Niall’s eyes which were focused on Harry’s hole. 

Niall pushed his cock against the ring of muscles he had spent so much time loosening as best he could. It was still tight, but Niall managed to push through. He stopped moving and waited watching Harry’s face. Harry grimaced. Up to this point everything had felt so good, there had been a bit of burn at different points, but this burned a lot. He took a deep breath and looked up at Niall. Niall was staring down at him with a patient and concerned look on his face. Harry knew if in that moment he told Niall to stop, Niall would stop. But Harry didn’t want him to stop. He truly wanted this, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have Niall buried deep inside him. He wanted to watch Niall’s face as he came from the feeling of Harry’s tight ass wrapped around him. Harry slowly pushed back against Niall sliding more of Niall into him. Niall took his left hand slowly slid it back and forth up and down Harry’s dick which had deflated a bit from the pain. Soon Niall was fully in Harry, and the stayed there waiting as he stroked Harry’s cock. 

“Ready?” asked Niall.

Harry nodded his head in response and Niall slid himself almost all the way out before pushing his way back in. He did that a number of times, long steady strokes. Then started moving faster. Niall adjusted himself until Harry let out a perfect high pitched gasp and he knew he was hitting Harry’s prostate. Niall went even faster, rubbing against Harry’s prostate on each forward thrust. He increased the speed of his hand on Harry’s cock as well. Harry was turning into a blubbering mess underneath him. Moaning and groaning, at times almost whining. Niall could feel his own impending orgasm building within him. Harry was so tight around him and looking down at Harry with his curls splayed around his head like a halo on the pillow, he looked gorgeous. 

“Oh god, Niiiiaaaallllll,” called Harry as he came all over his stomach and Niall’s fist.

Harry’s ass clenched even tighter around Niall’s dick and Niall groaned as he came into the condom. Niall slid out slowly trying to be as gentle as possible with Harry. Niall went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and clean himself off. He waited for the tap to get warm and wet a flannel. He returned to Harry on the bed and wiped off his stomach and very carefully wiped the lube off of Harry’s hole. It didn’t matter how careful Niall was, Harry was so incredibly sensitive he whimpered when Niall touched him. 

Niall went and put the flannel back in the bathroom and grabbed two bottles of water. He made Harry sit up and drink his. Then he helped Harry climb under the covers and climbed in behind him. He snuggled up against Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry’s chest holding Harry as close to him as he could. 

“You okay?” whispered Niall into the back of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, that was, just, wow,” replied Harry not knowing what else to say.

Niall laughed and dug his face farther into the back of Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t think things could possibly feel anymore perfect.


	8. The Morning After

The next morning Niall woke up to a face full of brown curls. He placed a soft kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades, and then climbed out of bed. He went to take a wee, and he grabbed a couple of bottles of water on his way back to bed.

“Morning,” said Niall as he handed Harry one of the bottles. 

“Morning,” replied Harry as he shifted to sit up on the bed. Harry cringed as he sat up.

“How ya feelin?” asked Niall.

“A bit sore,” admitted Harry.

“Sorry about that, I tried to prep you as best I could,” said Niall with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“Well you are pretty thick,”responded Harry.

Niall couldn’t help the proud grin on his face, “I wanted you well prepped, but maybe I prepped you too much, your hole got a lot of attention last night…”

“Eh it’s not too bad. I’m just glad we’re not performing tonight, I have a feeling I might be walking a bit funny.”

“Well I’ll ride on the sleeper bus with you today, I can be your manservant you can just lounge around and I’ll get you whatever you need.”

“Sounds good, alright Jeeves, how about ordering up a spot of breakfast? We’ve got to be down to the bus in less than an hour.”

Niall ordered their breakfasts and helped Harry pack up his bag. They both got dressed and Niall carried both of their overnight bags down to the bus. Harry was okay when he was sitting or lying down, but he was sore when he was walking. It definitely looked like he was walking with a bit of limp. When they got down to the lobby, Niall walked over to drop their bags with the rest of them on the trolley as Lou walked over to Harry.

“What’s up with you?” asked Lou as she noticed Harry walking strangely.

“Uh, I’m a bit sore,” replied Harry.

“Oh did you overexert yourself on stage last night?”

“Not on stage exactly.”

A look of realization passed over Lou’s face. She pulled Harry further off to the side of the lobby.

“You let Niall fuck you?” she whisper screamed at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry replied simply.

“Did you bother to tell him how you feel? That you love him?”

“I tell him that I love him all the time.”

Lou gave Harry an annoyed look. Then Niall made his way over to them.

“Mornin, Lou,” said Niall with a grin.

“Yes it is, I trust from that shit eating grin on your face, and poor Harry’s sore bum that you had quite the night,” remarked Lou.

Niall looked guiltily at Lou. 

“Let’s just head to the busses,” said Harry. 

They all started walking together until Paul walked up and stopped them.

“Harry, are you limping? What’s wrong?” asked Paul with concern in his voice.

Lou rolled her eyes. Niall looked slightly amused.

“It’s nothing Paul, my lower back just hurts a bit,” replied Harry.

“You should have let me know, I can get a massage scheduled for when we get to Dallas,” said Paul.

“Actually, Niall tried to rub it last night, and it didn’t help,” said Harry with a smirk towards Niall.

“What? That was kind of Niall, but Harry you shouldn’t have let him touch you if you were hurt, he might have made it worse,” said Paul.

“Yes,” agreed Lou, “If Niall doesn’t know what he’s doing he could definitely make the problem worse.”

“Whoa, I’ve a rubbed a back or two in my day, I’m just fine at rubbing backs. Besides Harry was practically begging me to do it,” responded Niall.

Harry’s cheeks were definitely pink and he shook his head at both Niall and Lou.

“Alright well, I’m going to schedule Harry a PROFESSIONAL massage for when we arrive,” said Paul walking off.

"I might be good, but I'm definitely not a professional," said Niall.

Harry and Niall burst into a fit of giggles, which only made Harry’s bum hurt worse. Niall helped Harry get on the bus and they curled up on the couch together watching some rom com that Harry picked. It didn’t take long until they were both fast asleep.

When they arrived in Dallas, Niall once again grabbed Harry’s bag and helped him up to his room. The massage therapist was already there and waiting, Niall went over and finished his FIFA tournament with the other boys while Harry got his massage.

Niall texted Harry and asked if he wanted Niall to come back to the room or if Harry wanted to come and join the other lads in ordering dinner. Harry felt a lot better so he agreed to join the rest of them. After they ate they headed back to Harry’s room and snuggled together as they fell asleep.


	9. Album Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it is looking like it is going to be 13 chapters total. I am working on Chapter 12 now, which is the last chapter I am writing (I wrote the ending last week). My goal is go back and edit and post a chapter each night until it is finished. However, I am in the path of Irma and we might lose power, which would mean I might miss a night or two. But it should be finished and all posted within the week. I'm glad everyone seems to be liking it so far.

The next morning Harry felt much better. He was good to go, acting his usual fun Harry self on stage that night. Harry and Niall were still being flirty with each other on stage, but they both agreed to try and not make it too obvious.

They showered together when they got back to their rooms that night, and jerked each other off. Niall squeezed Harry’s ass a few times, but he was careful to leave Harry’s hole alone. They fell asleep snuggled together per usual.

They stayed in their hotel in Dallas the next day. Harry went to go work out and Niall went to go hang out with Zayn. Niall was back in his room checking out the photo proofs for their new album cover when Harry came in. 

“Hey, which picture did you like best for the album cover?” asked Niall.

Harry joined Niall on the couch, but instead of looking at the pictures Niall had pulled up on his screen Harry started sucking and nibbling at Niall’s neck. Harry unbuttoned Niall’s shirt and started working his way down Niall’s chest. Niall closed his Mac and placed it on the couch next to him. 

Harry made his way down and unbuttoned and unzipped Niall’s skinny jeans, pulling Niall’s cock out and bending down to lick the tip. Harry sat back up and looked at Niall.

“Ya know my ass feels a lot better, and we don’t have another show for a couple of days, I was thinking…”said Harry.

“What were you thinking?” asked Niall with an innocent look on his face, he wanted to make Harry say it out loud.

“That maybe you could fuck me again?”

“I think I might be up for it.”

“It definitely looks like you’re up for it,” said Harry with a pointed look at Niall’s hard dick.

Both Harry and Niall stood up and undressed themselves. Harry handed Niall a bottle of lube and some condoms from the pocket of his skinny jeans. Harry ended up back on his knees sucking on Niall while Harry stroked his own cock. It felt incredible, but Niall was excited to get another chance to fuck Harry. He pulled Harry up off his knees and had him kneel on the couch, with his hands on the back of the couch. Niall started at the back of Harry’s neck, kissing and nibbling his way down to the top of Harry’s ass. Niall started sucking roughly and biting Harry’s left butt cheek. He pulled back and spread Harry’s cheeks. Niall started teasing Harry’s hole with a well lubed finger. He ran it back and forth feeling every ridge before finally pushing in. Harry gasped at the feeling. Niall moved quicker than he had the last time, wasting no time moving on to two fingers which he scissored back and forth inside Harry. Harry was pushing himself back on Niall’s fingers, trying to get as much of Niall in him as possible. Niall added a third finger, and Harry let out a deep groan. Niall kept fingering Harry with all three fingers, until he felt like Harry was loose enough. He slid his fingers out and Harry whined at the empty feeling. Niall quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up. He stood behind Harry, and pushed the tip of his cock in past the tight ring of muscle. Harry’s back arched beautifully, and Niall ached to thrust all the way in so he could lean down and kiss Harry’s spine. Instead, Niall waited patiently, until Harry nodded his head.

“I’m ready,” Harry whispered.

Niall slowly pushed the rest of way in, and then waited again. This time when Harry nodded, Niall gripped Harry’s hips and pulled out and pushed quickly back in. At this angle with Harry bent over and Niall standing behind him, Niall had perfect leverage and before long Niall was gripping Harry’s hips tightly as he pounded into him. Harry was pushing back against Niall meeting every thrust, and clenching around him on his inward thrusts. Harry was moaning loudly as Niall fucked him hard and fast. Niall felt himself getting closer, he increased his speed, and then he pushed fully into Harry as he came. Niall was flush against Harry and reached around to grip Harry’s cock. Stroking it back and forth quickly until Harry shot his load all over the back of the couch. Niall, carefully slid out of Harry and went to dispose of the condom. They did the best they could to clean off the back of the couch.

“It still looks like someone spilled something there,” commented Harry.

“Great, cum all over the couch in my room! Paul will never let me hear the end of this one,” said Niall.

Harry grinned at him, “Come on let’s go look at album covers in my room.”


	10. Jersey

The next couple of days were spent traveling and making decisions for their new album. There weren’t a lot of chances for alone time, but Harry had snuck into Niall’s bunk on the bus and given him a blowjob in the middle of the night. Which was made all the more intense by the fact that they both had to stay as quiet as possible. Then Niall had returned the favor, waking Harry up with a blowjob that morning in their hotel room. Technically it was Harry’s hotel room, but at this point they usually ended up in one hotel room and the other one just sat there empty. They hadn’t discussed letting management know that they only needed one room for the two of them, because they both still felt it was a temporary situation.

The St. Louis show went well, and then when they went backstage before their encore, Harry put on a Michael Sam, St. Louis Rams jersey. Michael Sam was the first openly gay player to be drafted by an NFL team. This was obviously a very significant event in the US, and there was tons of press and publicity surrounding it. Harry was happy to show his support by wearing the jersey. Afterwards, they were shuffled back onto the bus. They were heading straight to Chicago.

Niall had showered first, and made his way back to bunk. He put on his headphones and was listening to music thinking about things, when Harry who had just gotten out of the shower himself stuck his head in Niall’s bunk.

“Hey, you were quiet after the show,” commented Harry.

“Yeah, just thinking,” replied Niall.

“Well, if you want to talk about anything...” Harry waited a couple of moments and started to walk away.

“H, I guess there is something I wanted to tell you,” began Niall. He scooted over in his is bunk inviting Harry in. 

Harry chose to sit across from Niall so his back was against the opposite wall and their legs were in the center.

“I thought you wearing the Michael Sam jersey on stage tonight was cool. It got me started thinking about some of the things that Chris said, and I just wanted to explain to you why I’m not out with the public,” said Niall.

“You don’t owe me or anyone, any explanation,” replied Harry.

“I know, but I want to. I don’t know… it’s just become important to me that you understand.”

“Alright.”

“Back before X Factor, I knew both guys and girls turned me on, but I was horny teenager, and pretty much anything and everything turned me on. I think I got hard eating a really good piece of pizza once when I was 15.”

Harry and Niall both chuckled.

Niall continued, “I never really thought much about it, but then when I was 18 I was at a party, and there was a guy there. Thinking back now, he kind of reminds me of you, he exuded sex in the same kind of way.”

“I exude sex?” asked Harry grinning.

Niall gave Harry’s thigh a little kick and Harry grabbed Niall’s foot and started rubbing it.

“Anyway, I was incredibly attracted to the guy, and asked him if he wanted to hang out in my hotel room. I don’t even think I was completely consious of what I was doing. I just knew I liked being around him and I wanted to be alone with him. He came back to my room with me, and soon as the door closed he was all over me. I tried to act cool, but I was so turned on and he knew it. He asked me if he could fuck me, and I couldn’t even believe it when I said yes. It was like he knew what I wanted when I hadn’t even known.

The next morning we chatted a bit and then he left. I felt confused, but not in a bad way. A couple months later I hooked up with another guy, and then there were a few women. Which confirmed for me that I was still attracted to women too. 

I thought about making it public, but I realized two things. First, I have never talked about a any of my relationships with women publicly so why do it differently with a guy? And second, when we started 1D we were so young. Seriously, H, when I look back at the pictures or videos, you and I especially were just babies. We have always been so open and honest about everything. We give the fans so much of ourselves. I want my romantic life, my sexual life, to just between my partner and me .”

“I think, that makes sense,” said Harry.

“I love One Direction. I am happy to share so much of meself, but I just like keeping this part of my life private. I obviously support LGBTQ rights, and my family knows, and all the people who are closest to me know,” finished Niall.

“And that’s enough. I love you Ni, and I’m glad you told me, truly, you don’t owe anyone any explanation. I say what I say, and I do what I do, because I think love is love. It shouldn’t matter what someone’s gender or sexual preference is. I want everyone to have the freedom, safety, and comfort to love whomever they want. And I also want you and anyone else to be able to keep your private lives private.”

“Thanks.”

They sat there in silence with Harry lazily rubbing Niall’s feet. 

“Erm there was something I wanted to ask you about,” began Harry.

Niall got a curious look on his face, “What’s up?”

“Well, I was thinking what you said before about being willing to bottom. I mean, I really enjoy what we’ve been doing, but I would like to try topping. But if you don’t want to, that is okay,” said Harry ending in a rush.

Niall looked perplexed. 

“Really, Ni, it’s okay if you don’t want to,” Harry said, hoping that Niall wasn’t upset.

“No, I want to. I’ve just never…”

“I thought you said you had.”

“Oh, I’ve bottomed, just never anyone as big as you.”

Harry laughed and blushed, “I promise to be gentle.”

“Alright, why don’t we have dinner tomorrow night and then do it? You can wine and dine me, make a lad feel special?”

“I’m pretty sure you just gave me crap champagne from a mini bar, why should I make it special for you?”

Niall started laughing. That full body Niall laugh, that Harry loved until Niall was gasping for air. Harry turned himself around so that the were laying face to face, as Niall calmed down and started breathing slowly. Niall started gently outlining Harry’s tattoos with his finger. A shiver went through Harry’s body. Niall leaned down and started kissing and licking his way across Harry’s tattoos on his chest, following the same path his fingers had been taking. Harry took in a sharp breath and then put his hand under Niall’s chin, pointing Niall’s face up towards Harry’s. Harry looked into Niall’s eyes and for second Niall thought Harry might kiss him on the lips, and Niall didn’t know if he had the willpower to stop him. Instead Harry’s lips found his way down to Niall’s neck. Harry was sucking hungrily on Niall’s neck, and Niall was sure he was going to leave a mark. 

“Too many clothes,” growled Harry pulling away from Niall’s neck for a moment. 

Niall, giggled at that, they were both only wearing pants. He shimmied out of his pants while Harry removed his own. It wasn’t that late, and Paul was riding the bus with them. They needed to be quiet. Now that he was naked Niall looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry slid a finger into Niall’s mouth and Niall sucked on it, moaning softly. Harry’s gaze smoldered as he watched Niall suck on his finger. Harry was on his side and Niall was on his back. Niall bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed. He hooked his right leg over Harry’s waist so his right foot was planted on the other side of Harry. Niall made Harry’s finger as sloppy as he could. Then he took Harry’s hand and moved it down between Niall’s legs. He pressed Harry’s finger up against his hole, with Niall shuddering when Harry finally made contact. Harry rubbed around the outside of Niall’s hole. Rubbing Niall’s saliva all around. Then Harry returned the finger to his own mouth slicking it up again. Watching Harry, Niall couldn’t stand it, he started stroking his own cock. Harry returned his finger to Niall’s hole, and slid just the tip of Harry’s finger in. Niall relaxed around Harry’s finger getting used to the feeling, then he reached down and grabbed Harry’s hand, pushing Harry’s finger in the rest of the way. 

“So, fucking tight,” Harry muttered. 

Niall increased the speed of his own fist on his dick and was thrusting down as hard as he could on Harry’s finger. Niall was starting to moan, and he wasn’t keeping very quiet. Harry reached up with his other hand and stuck two fingers in Niall’s mouth to muffle him. Niall was sucking on Harry’s fingers in his mouth, fucking Harry’s finger in his ass, and rapidly stroking himself, all while maintaining eye contact with Harry. It was fucking hot, and Niall wasn’t going to last much longer. Niall thrust down on Harry’s finger one more time and it must have been the perfect angle, because Harry’s finger hit against Niall’s prostate and without any warning Niall came, biting down Harry’s fingers in his mouth.

“Ouch!” Harry shouted.

They both froze, waiting silently.

“Niall, you’re not rubbing Harry’s back in there again are you?” asked Paul through the curtain.

“No,” called Niall. 

They both stayed frozen in place. Not being able to decide if it was better to stay still or scramble under the covers.

“Well, you boys be careful with each other, good night,” said Paul and he walked away. 

Niall and Harry collapsed into each other in a fit of giggles.

“Ugh, gross! Your cum is getting everywhere!” whisper yelled Harry. 

That just made Niall laugh harder, and Harry grabbed Niall’s discarded pants and cleaned up Niall’s cum. Harry started to pull his own pants back on. Niall grabbed Harry’s arm.

“What are you doing?” asked Niall.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to go grab a banana. No worries, I will get off in that adorable ass of yours tomorrow night,” replied Harry. 

Niall popped up and pecked Harry quickly on the cheek.

“Grab me a pair of clean pants while you’re out there?” asked Niall.

“Of course,” replied Harry.


	11. Chicago

They were busy most of the next day doing things for the new album. They even did some promo as a group and then a couple of mini interviews in smaller groups and pairs. They were hungry and tired when they were finally finished and headed into the elevator to go up their rooms for the night. Louis was in the elevator with them, so Niall and Harry tried to act nonchalant, but they were both clearly buzzing with excitement for their night together.

“I’m heading to Liam’s room and we were going to order in, you lads up for it or do you have other plans?” asked Louis.

“Thanks for the invite, but we’ve got things taken care of,” replied Harry.

Niall gave Harry a questioning look. He was of course, excited for their night together, but he was also really hungry and would like to eat first. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and Niall kept quiet. Hopefully, Harry had something up his sleeve that included Niall getting to eat something, before they had sex.

The elevator door dinged, and the three of them exited heading towards their rooms. Niall was in the lead, but as they turned the corner he stopped in his tracks. Harry was following closely behind, and when Niall stopped so abruptly Harry slid his hands on Niall’s waist to steady both of them. 

“Wha-” began Harry.

But before he could finish Niall spoke, “Chris.”

Harry looked up and saw Chris standing in front of Niall’s hotel room door. Harry sucked in a breath and kept his hands on Niall’s waist. Niall felt Harry’s fingertips dig in a little tighter on his hips. The feeling was keeping Niall grounded emotionally and physically. Unfortunately, Niall knew he couldn’t just stand there like that forever. He carefully peeled Harry’s fingers away, and walked over to where Chris stood.

“Hi,” said Chris with a shy smile.

“Hi,” replied Niall. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew this wasn’t a conversation for the hallway. So, he pulled his room key out of his pocket and led Chris into the room.

Harry stood in the hallway stunned. Once Niall and Chris had walked in their room (Was it their room, or was it still just Niall’s room? Harry wasn't sure.) Harry gave a half nod to Louis and then went into his own room. 

Harry didn’t know what being in shock felt like, but he was pretty sure this might be it. He didn’t know what to do, or say, or feel. He started pacing all around the room. He didn’t know what he would do if he stopped moving, so he just kept moving. Unfortunately, moving around didn’t seem to stop his mind from racing a million miles a minute. 11 days. Today was the 28th. Niall and Chris had broken up, and Niall and Harry had first hooked up, on the 17th. 11 days was nothing. It wasn’t enough time to be over someone. If Chris was smart he was probably in there apologizing, begging Niall to take him back. Harry knew Niall’s feelings for Chris had been (are currently?) strong. Niall had fucking bought the plane tickets for Chris to come to Chicago, planned it in advance, that showed a lot of thought and effort. Niall had been so devastated by the break up, of course he would give Chris another chance. 

Harry had to prepare himself, he was Niall’s best mate. He couldn’t let things be weird with them, he couldn’t lose their friendship. He had to be the supportive best friend, even if it killed him. At this point, Harry was pretty sure he would completely lose it and turn into a crying mess if he stopped walking around the room.

There was a knock a the door. Harry didn’t think twice and didn’t even check the peephole, he just jerked the door open as quickly as possible. Louis was standing before him.

“Can I come in?” asked Louis.

Harry stood back and held the door opening indicating for Louis to come in the room. Louis walked in and surveyed the room. Taking note of Niall’s bags in the corner lined up next to Harry’s bags. He also saw the table set up by with window with a candle lit dinner for two, except instead of some fancy meal, there were two wrapped up sandwiches from Subway waiting on the plates.

“I know it’s none of my business, and I’m not going to ask anything, but I saw the look on your face when Niall walked over to Chris. If you need to talk, or you just need a mate to sit here with you-- I know we’re not usually that person for each other anymore, but I’m here for you,” said Louis.

Harry’s emotions were already on edge. Part of him wanted to curl up in Louis lap and cry, but that would be admitting more about his feelings, not just to Louis, but to himself, than Harry was ready for. 

“Thanks Lou, I don’t really want to be alone,” said Harry, “Do you want to just watch tv?”

Harry didn’t want to talk, couldn’t talk about what was happening. But he appreciated Louis being there, and he didn’t want to be alone. With Louis there he knew he could at least sit down and let the lull of TV distract him from whatever was happening in the other room.

Harry and Louis had just sat down and turned in the TV trying to find something to watch, when the door opened to the room. Harry had forgotten that he had asked for two room keys this time so Niall could just have his own key. Niall stood in the doorway studying Harry and Louis on the couch. 

“I’m going to go,” said Louis, as he stood up he gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze and a reassuring smile and then he was gone.

Niall was standing just inside the door. He looked around unsure of himself. When he saw their dinner set up, a big smile spread across his face.

“Awwww you sure know how to make a fellow feel special! Wining and dining me eh?” said Niall laughing.

“Nothing but the best,” replied Harry.

“Shall we eat?” asked Niall.

“Course,” said Harry. Harry went and opened the bottle of wine he had his PA put in the room along with the meal. He poured each of them a glass and and they sat down to eat. 

They ate quietly at first. Harry’s mind was still racing with questions, but he wasn’t sure what he could or should ask. He was trying to think of what he would have asked 11 days ago when he was just Niall’s best mate and not his fuck buddy, but it seemed impossible.

Niall finally spoke, “Gave Chris the room for the night. Texted Gemma and asked her to get him an earlier flight back to London.”

“How do you feel?” Harry asked, choosing his words carefully.

“Drained, if I’m honest. It was an emotional conversation.”

Harry nodded at that. Most of the food was gone, Harry refilled both of their glasses, and carried them over to the couch. Niall didn’t follow Harry. Instead he walked over next to the bed.

“If we go sit on the couch we’re going to to talk. I don’t want to talk anymore tonight,” said Niall as he stripped off all his clothes and lay down on the bed. Harry started to walk toward him. “Do bring the wine,” called Niall.

Harry grinned. Grabbed the two wine glasses and made his way over to the bed. He looked down at naked Niall lounging on the bed. All of Harry’s thoughts and questions left his head. Niall was spending the night here with Harry, and he was sending Chris away, that was enough information for now. Harry wanted to touch and taste every inch of Niall. After this Chris disturbance, Harry wanted to reclaim all of Niall as his own. Of course, Niall wasn’t really his, but maybe just for tonight he could be. 

Harry stripped off his own clothes while Niall sipped on the wine. Then Harry joined Niall on the bed. He started kissing and sucking just below Niall’s ear, slowly working his way down Niall’s chest. Harry stopped at Niall’s left nipple and flicked it with just the tip of his tongue, then he leaned in and took the whole nipple in his mouth, sucking firmly. Niall’s hiss turned to a moan. He had his hands tangled into Harry’s curls. Harry moved over and worked on the other nipple, sucking tightly and nipping at it gently with his teeth. Niall thrust his hips upwards, and gave Harry’s head a gentle push. Harry traveled farther down. He pushed Niall’s thighs far apart, and picked a spot high up on Niall’s creamy white thigh. Harry leaned in and started biting, and sucking incessantly. The side of Harry’s face and chin were rubbing against the side of Niall’s dick and balls. Harry didn’t know where this primal need to leave a mark on Niall was coming from, but he knew he needed to do it, and knew it couldn’t be in a spot where anyone could see. Harry continued his assault on Niall’s thigh, Niall’s fingers gripping painfully in Harry’s hair as he tried to create more friction against his cock and balls.

Harry finally released Niall’s thigh and sat back for a second. Stroking over the spot with his fingers as he looked at the angry red of the mark, it would be purple by morning, and Harry’s internal need had been satisfied. Niall was looking up at him patiently waiting. 

“What do you want?” whispered Harry.

“I want you in me.”

Harry leaned back down, pushing Niall’s thighs up and apart. He didn’t touch Niall’s dick, but sucked gently on Niall’s balls. Licking each one and then placing light kisses on Niall’s taint. Harry moved his hands down and spread Niall’s ass. He got his first look at Niall’s lovely crinkly pink hole. Harry leaned in and licked it delicately. Niall’s whole body jerked in response. Harry continued gently licking around the outside, letting his tongue follow the ridges of Niall’s hole. It was keeping Niall nicely on edge, not too intense. Even though he was in a bit of an awkward position with his knees bent upwards and thighs spread as far as they could go, Niall found himself relaxing at the soft and sensual feeling of Harry’s tongue. Finally, Harry leaned back.

“Don’t move, pet,” he said to Niall. As Harry got off the bed and went over to night stand to pull out a bottle of lube and some condoms. 

Harry rejoined Niall on the bed and sat up below Niall’s ass. Harry carefully lubed up his middle finger, and gently slid it into Niall. Harry pulled it back out, added more lube, and pushed it in again. It was true Harry’s dick was on the big side, and Harry wanted to make sure Niall was as prepped as possible, he didn’t want to hurt him. Harry kept at it with his middle finger gliding back and forth inside Niall. He pulled it out again and added more lube this time to his middle and index fingers. He watched as Niall’s hole stretched to accommodate both Harry’s fingers. It was so sexy watching Niall’s hole stretch for him. Harry started stroking himself slowly with his other hand. 

One finger had felt nice, but the two fingers added a bit of a burn and nice stretch. Niall was starting to thrust down to meet Harry’s fingers as they entered him and he was grasping at the sheets beneath him. Harry was alternating between scissoring his fingers inside of Niall, and twisting as them as he slid them in and out. Harry thrust both fingers back into Niall and curved his finger tips up brushing against Niall’s prostate. Niall groaned and reached for his own cock. Harry placed his own hand over Niall’s slowing Niall’s strokes down. Harry leaned over and gently licked the top of Niall’s cock, he slid his fingers out of Niall and lubed them up again adding his ring finger. Harry leaned back so he could watch as he slid all three fingers into Niall. 

Niall sucked in his breath for a moment. He felt so full, and he knew that Harry was even bigger, than his three fingers. Harry was scissoring the fingers and twisting, trying to stretch Niall as gently as he could. Niall reached down and gripped Harry’s forearm, urging Harry to thrust as far into Niall as he could. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Niall and grabbed one of the condoms. Harry’s hands were shaking and he dropped it on the bed. Niall sat up, and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the cheek. Then Niall picked up the condom and opened it. He pulled it out and slowly slid it over Harry’s hard cock. Niall took the bottle of lube and lubed Harry up. Stroking him slowly and firmly. 

Niall looked Harry in the eye, “I’m ready H.”

Then Niall lay back on the bed. Spreading his legs wide. Harry got between Niall’s legs, and lined himself up with Niall’s hole. He pushed the tip of his cock gently against Niall’s hole and nothing happened. Harry didn’t want to hurt Niall, he was nervous and he didn’t want to push too hard, he wasn’t sure what to do. Niall reached down and grabbed Harry’s cock, pushing it more firmly against Niall’s hole. Niall’s eyes watered at the feeling of burn as the tip of Harry finally pushed past the ring of muscle. They stayed there not moving. Harry gently stroked his hands up and down Niall’s thighs. Tears kept leaking out of Niall’s eyes.

“Ni, we can stop, you can just do me, I can’t hurt you like this,” said Harry.

“No, Harry, I want this. I need to feel you in me. Especially tonight,” said Niall. Before Harry could respond, Niall continued, “Push in a little more, I think that might make it better.”

Harry hesitantly obliged. He slid in another half an inch, and then stayed still. It seemed to help and Niall wrapped his feet around Harry’s back, slowly pulling him further into Niall. Once Niall felt Harry’s balls against his own he couldn’t believe how stretched and full he felt. The burn and pain was still there, but other feelings were more intense.

Harry loved how tight and warm it felt inside Niall. He was glad they were moving so slowly, because Harry knew if he started thrusting quickly he was going to cum. Harry leaned forward on top of Niall. He started leaving gentle kisses across Niall’s forehead and then the tip of Niall’s nose, each cheek, Niall’s chin. Harry slowly slid his cock back and forth in Niall. They were forehead to forehead and Niall was hoping Harry might slip and just kiss him on the lips, Niall wanted to feel as connected to Harry as he possibly could and he knew the one thing that was missing was the intimacy of kissing on the lips. He knew he could kiss Harry, but he was too scared. Instead Niall started rocking his hips a bit faster. Harry reached down between them and started stroking Niall’s dick, it had become soft when Harry was first entering Niall’s but it was reawakening quickly. Niall hooked his legs a bit higher on Harry’s back, and this time when Harry pushed all the way in, he hit Niall’s prostate. 

“Right there,” Niall hissed.

Harry kept thrusting and increased the speed of his fist on Niall’s cock. They were still forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and Niall could feel Harry’s hot breath on his lips. Niall felt his orgasm building, his lower belly was a bundle of pins and needles. Harry pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in quicker and harder than he had before. Niall came with a shout. Harry hadn’t thought Niall could be any tighter, but as soon as he came his ass clenched even tighter around Harry, and Harry came too falling fully onto Niall. Niall kept his legs wrapped around Harry and stroked his arms gently up and down Harry’s sweaty back. Harry was blissful, he didn’t want to move, but knew he needed to get rid of the condom. He reluctantly pulled away and out of Niall. He went into the bathroom and threw the condom away. He stuck his head back out into the main room

“Shower?” Harry asked.

Niall didn’t want to move, but he was sticky with sweat, cum, and lube. He knew he would be grateful that he took the shower when he woke up in the morning. He limped out of bed and joined Harry in the shower. 

Harry gently cleaned of Niall’s body, taking extra care as he washed the lube off of Niall’s ass. Niall was so tender he still hissed as Harry washed his hole. Harry noticed that Niall's hole looked red.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you too much? You should have let me know, I would have stopped,” said Harry concern in his voice.

“I’m okay,” said Niall giving Harry a lazy smile. “But I am definitely ready to go to sleep.”

They got out of the shower. Harry grabbed a towel and helped dry Niall off first. Then grabbed another towel for himself. They walked back in the room, and Harry pulled the duvet with spots of lube, sweat, and cum off the bed and dropped it off the floor. They both climbed in the bed under just the sheets, and Niall lay with his head on Harry’s chest, his arm draped over Harry’s stomach and his leg thrust between Harry’s legs. Harry was playing with the ends of Niall’s wet hair. Just as Niall was about to fall asleep, Harry spoke.

“So, are things completely over for you with Chris?”

“Yes,” replied Niall.

“You didn’t want to give him another chance? He flew all the way here for you,” babbled Harry.

Niall let out a chuckle. “Stop thinking Harry, go to sleep,” Niall replied, snuggling in closer to Harry and kissing Harry’s chest.

Harry decided to take Niall’s advice and quickly fell asleep.


	12. Penultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid title for a chapter, but I do love the word penultimate.

The next morning Harry woke up to the feeling of Niall’s warm, wet mouth surrounding his cock. Niall was licking and sucking all around the tip, while expertly stroking the shaft. Harry, pushed his fingers into Niall’s hair and pulled gently. Niall continued sucking with increased vigour now that he knew Harry was awake.

“Not gonna last, gonna cum,” grunted Harry. 

Niall kept at it and Harry came into Niall’s mouth. Niall swallowed Harry’s load and made his way back up so he was laying in the crook of Harry’s armpit.

“Mornin,” said Niall with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Not a bad way to wake up,” replied Harry, leaning down and kissing Niall on the forehead. 

Harry wanted to stay snuggled up with Niall for as long as possible, but he felt as if his bladder might burst so he got up to go wee. On his way to the bathroom he called over to Niall, “Since I provided such a lovely dinner last night, how about you call down to room service for some breakfast?”

“Can’t,” came Niall’s reply, “I told Chris I would have breakfast with him before he heads to the airport.”

Harry stood in the bathroom unsure how to react. He decided he should be cool about it. Afterall, they were just fuck buddies, nothing more as far as Niall was concerned. If Harry acted jealous or strange that could make everything weird for them. Harry washed his hands and headed back into the room.

“I hope it goes well,” he said to Niall.

Niall was rummaging through his bag finding something to wear. “Thanks H, I think it should be okay. Probably awkward, exes hanging out is always awkward. But I didn’t want to make him eat alone, he flew all the way here.” Niall headed into the bathroom.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Niall walk. “How are you going to explain your ‘I was clearly fucked in the ass last night’ limp at breakfast?” Harry teased.

Niall smirked back at Harry, “I’ll use the good ole ‘bum knee’ excuse.”

“But you had surgery, you can’t use that excuse anymore.”

“Yes, but I clearly overworked it at the gym this morning.”

Harry just shook his head, laughing at Niall.

“What do you think I should walk into breakfast and say, ‘sorry, just got the shagging of my life from Harry last night’?” said Niall as he limped over and stood next to Harry who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Shagging of your life?” asked Harry raising an eyebrow at Niall.

“Meh, it was alright,” replied Niall giving Harry his cheekiest grin. “Now, I have to go, with this limp it’s going to take me twice as long to walk down to breakfast.”

Niall kissed Harry on the cheek, grabbed a cap from his bag which he pulled low, and headed out the elevator. He was limping, but it wasn’t too bad. He had kind of been exaggerating the movements in front of Harry. He walked out into the lobby, he was meeting Chris for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. As he was walking towards it, he noticed Lou and Lux walking back into the hotel, they had obviously been out to breakfast somewhere. When Lux spotted him she ran over. Niall scooped her up with a bit of a grimace, he shouldn’t have tried to lift her so high.

Lou laughed at him and said, “I see someone else is limping this morning.”

“Why is it when Harry was sore you were cross with me, but now that I’m sore you think it’s funny? Playing favorites Lou? I’m hurt,” said Niall with a fake pout.

Lou wasn’t sure how to respond. Even though she thought Harry should tell Niall the truth about his feelings, it certainly wasn’t her place to tell Niall anything, and she wasn’t getting in the middle.

“I guess turnabout is fair play? As long as you’re both sore, and no one is getting hurt then it’s none of my business,” replied Lou.

“Fair enough,” laughed Niall.

“Speaking of Harry, I’m surprised he would even allow you to limp around. Figured he would want to serve you breakfast in bed,” said Lou looking around for Harry.

“Actually, Harry is back in the room. I’m down here meeting Chris for breakfast. He used the plane ticket I sent him before our break up to come and try and work things out. It was sweet of him, but I guess my feelings weren’t as strong as I originally thought, because I just don’t really have feelings for him anymore,” responded Niall.

“What did Harry say about all of this?” asked Lou without thinking.

“I dunno. We didn’t really talk about it. I gotta go,” said Niall, handing Lux back to Lou.

Lou headed over to the elevator and went straight to Harry’s room. She knew Harry and his head was probably spinning out of control with Niall leaving him the morning after they shagged to have breakfast with his ex. She knocked on Harry’s door and he let her in.

“I saw Niall in the lobby, looks like you did quite a number on him with the way he was limping,” said Lou.

Harry blushed and shrugged.

“He also told me Chris was here and he was having breakfast with him. Are you okay with that?” asked Lou.

“I don’t think I get a say. We’re not in a relationship, I’m not his boyfriend,” answered Harry.

“Yes, well I am here as your friend, and I am asking how you feel,” prodded Lou.

“I feel the same way about Niall I have always felt, but it doesn’t matter because he seems to feel the same way about me that he has always felt,” said Harry.

“How do you know? Have you told him how you feel?”

“I just know.”

Lou knew it was pointless to discuss it with Harry any further. She gave Harry a sympathetic look. 

Lux and Lou headed out and Harry headed to the gym. He was leaving the gym just as Niall was arriving. Harry was tempted to ask about breakfast, but decided not to. He saw Niall again back in the room, but Niall was in a rush getting in a quick shower before they had to head off to the venue.

It was Liam’s birthday which kept their energy even higher than usual. Especially Liam who was downright giddy. They all went out after the show to celebrate, Liam had even flown his parents in. They were in the VIP section of some club so Harry and Niall were able to sneak drinks even though they were both technically underage in the states. Niall kept bragging that he only a few more weeks and then he would be “legal in America” too.

Niall had been taking shots with everyone and was getting very buzzed very quickly. The thing was, the more Niall drank the hornier he got. He was afraid if he got anywhere near Harry he might not be able to control himself, and he and Harry were trying to be discreet. Although, Lou clearly knew, and Niall had a feeling Louis knew something, and he wasn’t quite sure what Paul knew or didn’t know. But still Niall was trying to keep the whole thing on the down low, like he and Harry had agreed. He knew that horny drunk Niall might just jump Harry in front of everyone, so he was keeping his distance. Instead, Niall was flirting mercilessly with Zayn. Zayn could be quite affectionate himself when he wanted to be, and he always seemed okay with it when Niall wanted a cuddle. So, that’s how Niall ended up sitting on a couch with his legs across Zayn’s lap and Zayn’s hand casually on Niall’s knee. 

Harry had enjoyed a toast to Liam and one more drink, they had to perform again the next night and Harry’s voice couldn’t handle more than a couple of drinks. Harry had nursed his drinks slowly and had a bit of buzz going. He was blaming the buzz for how insanely jealous and frustrated he was feeling, watching Niall flirt and cuddle with Zayn. Louis found his way over and sat next to Harry. 

“No worries mate, we all know how flirtatious Niall gets when he drinks, it doesn’t mean anything. Remember that time he was doing shots with Eleanor and he ended up getting her to give him a piggyback ride back to his house from the pub? They ended up passing out on his couch together, and I knew I had nothing to worry about, if there is one thing to be said for our Nialler it is that he is loyal,” said Louis.

Harry just nodded in response. Louis was right, Niall was incredibly loyal, but he and Niall were just friends with benefits, Niall didn’t owe him any exclusivity. Obviously, nothing was going to happen with Zayn, but Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up with Niall. If Harry felt this jealous and miserable when Niall was flirting with Zayn, how was Harry going to feel when Niall was flirting with someone he might actually hook up with? Or, when Niall started dating someone?

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, because it was last call and time for them to head back to the hotel. Niall made Zayn give him a piggyback ride out to the van as they were leaving. Which put Niall and Zayn in the far backseat of the van together. Louis and Harry were in the next set of seats and Liam and his parents were taking a different car back to the hotel.

Niall was leaning back against Zayn and Zayn casually had an arm across Niall’s chest. The were speaking loudly and laughing. Both clearly too drunk to see the growing look of frustration on Harry’s face. Louis, patted Harry on the knee, and Harry turned around so he was facing forward and didn’t have to watch Niall with Zayn. Harry knew he was being stupid and jealous, he spent the van ride trying to stop feeling annoyed.

When they got to the hotel, Niall again made Zayn carry him to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator Niall slid off Zayn’s back and made his way over to Harry. He slid his arms around Harry’s torso and stood on his tippy toes so he could nip at Harry’s earlobe. 

“Man Nialler, you are totally wasted,” laughed Zayn. 

They got to their floor and Harry took Niall’s hand in his, leading him quickly to their room, before Niall tried making out with him in the hallway. The door had barely closed before Niall was all over Harry. He had unbuttoned the rest of Harry’s shirt and was kissing and licking all over Harry’s chest. Harry gently pushed Niall away and led him over to the bed. They both stripped their clothes off, and as soon as they were on the bed Niall was on top of Harry sucking on his neck while straddled Harry’s waist letting their semi hard dicks rub up against each other.

“Wish you could fuck me again, but I don’t think I would be able to walk for our show tomorrow night,” grunted Niall.

“How is your ass feeling? You seemed to be hopping around just fine on stage tonight, but then you needed Zayn to carry you...” said Harry. He immediately regretted it, he sounded whiney and bitchy.

“Awww H, I would have much preferred having you to flirt with and carry me around, but I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to control meself. Didn’t think it was a good idea to go down on you at the club in front of all our friends and Liam’s parents,“ said Niall with a laugh. “As for me bum, feels fine now, but I don’t think I can take that monster you call a cock two nights in a row and then perform on stage.”

Harry thought about it for a minute. He leaned down and slowly kissed the corner of Niall’s lips. Then he got up and stood next to the bed. Niall was laying back on the bed propped up on elbows, his cock sinfully hard, watching Harry.

“Turn over, and get up on all fours,” said Harry.

Niall was about to protest, he really couldn’t take Harry again tonight. However, he also trusted Harry more than anyone else in his life, and knew Harry would never hurt him. Niall followed Harry’s instructions and go up on all fours, arching his back so his ass stood out perkily. 

Harry stared hungrily at Niall’s perfect pert and creamy ass. He ran his hands back and forth over it kneading and squeezing it. Harry could see the mark he had left on Niall’s inner thigh the night before. It was a deep purple now, and Harry ran his thumb over it a few times. Niall was practically drooling with anticipation. Harry pushed Niall’s cheeks apart and gently licked Niall’s quivering hole. Niall groaned appreciatively. Harry continued to lap away at Niall short firm licks against Niall’s hole, then Harry pressed his tongue as far into Niall as he could reach. He started fucking Niall’s hole running his tongue in and out, and Niall responded by rocking back and meeting Harry’s tongue as best he could. Harry reached around grasped Niall’s hard cock, stroking it firmly. Niall was in ecstasy, the feeling he was going to cum was building in his lower stomach. He pulled away from Harry.

“That was fucking fantastic, but it’s our last night together for awhile, and I want to be in you,” said Niall.

It was true, after the next night’s show the boys had a week and a half break. Niall was flying back to London for the break and Harry was headed to LA. Harry’s flight was actually scheduled to leave the next night after the show, so this would be their last night together for a bit.

“Oh god yes,” croaked Harry.

Harry lay back on the bed with his knees spread, and Niall went to work prepping him. Niall grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He slipped the first finger in while he gently licked up and down Harry’s cock. He added a second finger and lapped away at Harry’s balls. All of Niall’s attention and stimulation was almost too much for Harry to take. He felt like he had been on edge for hours.

“Go ahead and add a third finger, I want you in me, now,” panted Harry.

Niall obliged, and added a third finger, he was stretching Harry as quickly as he could without hurting him. Niall was also purposely avoiding Harry’s prostate, he could tell Harry was already close, and Niall really wanted to feel Harry around his cock when Harry came.

“Niall, c’mon I’m ready,” whined Harry.

Niall loved when Harry got this way. Cool and confident Harry practically begging for Niall’s cock was insanely sexy. Niall grabbed a condom, and lubed himself up. 

Suddenly, Harry was up on his own knees on the bed. “Sit up against the headboard, I wanna ride you,” whispered Harry as he licked Niall’s ear.

Niall moved up to the head of the bed, and leaned against the headboard, he put a pillow behind his lower back so he was at a good angle for Harry to climb on top of him. Harry had his knees on either side of Niall’s thighs, Niall reached behind Harry pulling his asscheeks apart. Harry gripped Niall’s dick lining it up with his hole. Harry held his breath and pressed himself against Niall’s fat cock. Harry felt the tip of Niall’s cock stretching him open. Harry was breathing heavily, as he slowly slid all the way down Niall’s shaft. Harry stayed there for a moment getting used to the stretched and full feeling. Niall gently caressed Harry’s thighs, running his fingers over Harry’s taught stomach, and up over Harry’s hard nipples. He reached up behind Harry’s neck and pulled Harry’s face down close to Niall’s. They were forehead to forehead, nose to nose, their lips were almost touching.

“You feel fucking incredible,” Niall growled.

Harry slowly slid himself back up and almost off of Niall. Then he slid back down. Harry did it gently as he was still getting used to the feeling of Niall stretching him so wide. Then Harry started to pick up the pace. Niall kept his hand firmly on the back of Harry’s neck, keeping their faces closely together. Niall pressed his own feet against the bed and started thrusting up to meet Harry’s own movements. The change in angle was perfect and now Niall’s cock was rubbing against Harry’s prostate in a magnificent way. Harry was moaning lewdly and ramming himself down on Niall’s cock. It was taking all of Niall’s willpower not to cum, but he wanted to make sure Harry came first.

“H, not sure how much longer I can hold on,” grunted Niall.

“I’m so close, don’t stop!” cried Harry.

Niall slide his hand down between their sweaty bodies, and rubbed his hand back and forth over the tip of Harry’s cock. That stimulation along with everything else was too much for Harry and he came loudly all over Niall’s hand and stomach. The clench of Harry’s ass around Niall’s cock was almost painful as Niall came too. They stayed there for a moment, foreheads still pressed together panting into each others mouths.

“C’mon let’s get cleaned up before we pass out,” whispered Niall.

Niall gripped the bottom of the condom as Harry slid off of him. They both headed to the bathroom and got cleaned off. Niall insisted on waiting for the water to warm up before he got the flannel wet and got his knees behind Harry gently cleaning the lube off of Harry’s ass and hole. Niall leaned in and gently kissed each of Harry’s asscheeks. They headed back to the bed and lay down facing each other, their legs intertwined, soft cocks pressed against each other and arms wrapped around each other. They looked in each others eyes as they softly talked to each other.

“What are you going to be doing in LA?” asked Niall.

“Some meetings and things,” replied Harry.

“I’m having an early birthday celebration on the 7th in London, it would be cool if you could be there,” commented Niall.

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t exactly an invitation, and maybe Niall was just being polite?

“Course, we will be back together for my actual birthday,” continued Niall.

Harry nodded. Niall leaned forward and pecked Harry on the lips. It was so quick and unexpected Harry didn’t have a chance to react. Niall smiled at Harry and then moved his head down so he was nestled in under Harry’s chin. A minute later Niall’s breathing was steady and shallow, he had fallen asleep.

The next day was busy making sure they were all ready to travel after the show that night. During the show the boy's were buzzing with excitement that they had the next week and half off. After the show they all just had time for quick showers and changes of clothes before Harry was whisked off the airport for his flight to LA. They only had time for a quick hug and then Harry was gone. Which was probably good, Niall didn’t think they needed some long and dramatic goodbye, it was only going to be for 10 days.

The next morning Niall was sitting next to Louis on the plane to London.

“If I’m honest, I was kind of surprised you didn’t end up going to LA with Harry,” commented Louis.

“Why?” asked Niall.

“C’mon I’m not blind, clearly you two have been starting something up,” replied Louis.

Niall thought for a moment. He and Harry were keeping things quiet, but he wasn’t going to lie to Louis.

“It’s just a friends with benefits, fuck buddies thing, not really starting something up,” responded Niall.

“Are you sure? With the way you two have been spending time together, and the way you both look at each other? When I mentioned it to Eleanor, she said she was surprised it had taken the two of you this long to figure it out,” said Louis.

“Figure what out?” asked Niall.

“That you love each other,” stated Louis simply.

Niall laughed and smacked Louis in the arm. 

“Harry and I are friends, who have been fucking, hell I don’t even know if we will keep it up when the tour continues,” said Niall. Then Niall put in his earbuds, not really wanting to talk about it anymore with Louis.

The truth was even though, it had only been hours and it was only going to be 10 days Niall already missed Harry. He wished Harry had taken him up on his offer to have Harry come to London for Niall’s early birthday celebration, but Harry wasn’t interested. Niall was okay with that, he and Harry always led separate lives when they were on break and it looked like this time wouldn’t be any different.


	13. The End

Niall didn’t hear from Harry the first eight days of their break. Which was normal. The boys spent so much time together on tour, recording, and doing promo; when they had a break they were usually too busy seeing family and other friends that they didn’t even think about each other. Of course, Niall had been thinking about Harry plenty. He had typed out countless texts and then deleted them, because he didn’t want to be clingy and needy and make things seem strange, so he tried to stick with how they usually acted when they were away from each other. 

That’s not to say that Niall wasn’t enjoying his time off, he was happily in London hanging out with friends and family. His pre-birthday celebration the night before had been fun. His mam had even come out to it, which made it even better. He was hanging out at his house in London watching golf while he nursed his hangover when his text alert sounded on his phone.

Harry: Want to stay at my place when you get to LA?

Niall thought about it for a few minutes. The truth Niall had come to realize was that even with the “no kissing on the mouth” rule, Niall had started to have feelings for Harry. He had always loved Harry as a friend, from the moment they met on X Factor, Harry had always been a great mate to Niall. An understanding and supportive friend. The thing about Harry was that he had this unconditional love towards the people he cared about. Also, while the persona he projected to the world was cool, with his fashion sense, long hair, and attitude; he was also incredibly dorky and goofy. Niall loved all the parts of Harry, even how slowly he spoke. Adding in their recent physical intimacy, and it was only natural that Niall’s feelings had started to evolve into something more than friendly. Niall also realized that his growing feelings for Harry were why he didn’t even consider giving Chris a second chance when they were in Chicago. He had already fallen for Harry hard and fast, and had no desire to be with anyone else. However, Niall knew that Harry didn’t feel the same way, so he was doing his best to put an end to the feelings and only think of Harry as a friend.

Niall: What, ya bored with all the folks in LA?

Harry: Incredibly, I need a leprechaun to come and liven things up.

Niall smiled to himself, but knew it was probably a better idea to say no. He should stay in the hotel with the other lads and have some space from Harry. However, he also figured he owed Harry an explanation for Niall choosing to end their sexual adventures. It would be easier and more comfortable to have the conversation face to face at Harry’s house. Niall could go and chat with Harry and stay in a guest room and then move over to the hotel the next day.

Niall: Sure sounds cool. 

***

Niall was nervous in the car to Harry’s place from the airport. Which was silly. While he knew Harry was physically enjoying their time together, it probably wouldn’t matter much to him if Niall didn’t want to have sex anymore. He just wasn’t sure what reason he was going to give Harry. He could tell Harry the truth, and Niall was pretty sure Harry would be cool about it, but there was always the chance it would make things awkward. However, if he went with some other explanation, he knew Harry would be able to tell it was a lie. Harry could always tell when Niall wasn’t telling the truth. 

They pulled up to the gate and were buzzed through. The car stopped and Niall got out. The driver grabbed Niall’s overnight bag from the trunk. Niall had sent the rest of his luggage to the hotel. Niall tipped the driver and made is way to Harry’s front door. He rang the bell.

Harry answered the door and looked magnificent. He was barefoot in black skinny jeans, his short sleeved silk shirt was half unbuttoned showing off his chest, he had his hair up in a man bun, and his green eyes twinkled as he grinned at Niall. Okay, Niall thought, maybe he had more than just a few random feelings towards Harry, because he was pretty sure he might be drooling just looking at him.

“Nialler! I’ve been cooking! Come on in!” exclaimed Harry.

Niall stepped in the house and set his bag down. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall in a hug. Without thinking Niall took a deep breath of Harry. God, he smelled amazing. As the pulled away Harry planted a small kiss just below Niall ear. It was an interesting place to kiss him thought Niall. Had Harry meant to kiss him on the cheek? The cheek was normal, Niall kissed everyone on the cheek. But the neck, the ear, that was intimate right? Oh, fuck Niall sounded like a lovesick teenager. Ugh, maybe he would talk to Harry and then head to the hotel tonight. Clearly he needed to get Harry out of his head.

Harry led Niall to the kitchen where there were the wonderful sounds and smells of delicious things being cooked. Niall sat at the island while Harry went back to cooking. Harry poured him a glass of wine, and Niall noticed that half the bottle was already gone and Harry was nursing his own glass. They were quiet, Harry focused on the cooking, and Niall focused on watching him. Harry had Fleetwood Mac playing in the background and soon enough they were both softly singing along.

Finally, Harry announced dinner was ready and Niall should head to the table. Niall topped off their glasses of wine and carried them to the table. Harry brought the plates of food, and they sat down. 

Harry raised his glass,”To best friends.”

Niall clinked his glass against Harry’s, “To best friends that can cook!”

The grinned at each other and started to eat. Harry was good cook and Niall was starving, because Niall was always starving. He was silently enjoying the food trying to decide how to begin the conversation when Harry spoke.

“Ni, there is something I want to talk to you about,” began Harry.

“What’s up?” asked Niall as he stopped eating to give his full attention to Harry.

“I just... I’m a bit nervous. I want to be honest with you, you’re my best mate and I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore, “ said Harry.

“Secrets?” asked Niall with a curious look on his face. 

Harry took a deep breath, “I guess it all started with the first lad I ever had a crush on. I know it might seem strange, but having sex with you has helped me be more confident when I think about being with guys. It also made me realize that there is really only one guy I want to have sex with, only one I have ever wanted to have sex with.”

Niall wasn’t sure how to respond. If Harry only wanted to have sex with one guy did that mean he regretted being with Niall? Niall had worried that maybe Harry felt pressured to have sex with him, but Harry was so confident and sure of himself, Niall had trusted that Harry would speak up if he didn’t want to be with him.

“It’s okay H, you can tell me anything” said Niall with a reassuring smile. He could tell this was hard for Harry, and even if Harry was about to tell Niall that everything they had done was a huge mistake, Niall could take it. 

“It all started back on X Factor. I had always found other boys attractive, but I had never really had a proper crush on a guy. Then on X Factor before we were even put together as a band, I um,” Harry stopped for a minute, there was slight look of panic on his face. He took another drink of his wine.

“Is this your way of telling me Larry is real? Do you love Louis?” Niall asked with a grin. Niall hated tension and seeing Harry stressed. Niall was always making jokes at inappropriate times to try and break tension.

Harry gave Niall a look, “No, Larry is not real. I mean, I did admire Louis when we were first put together, he was older and more confident. I did look up to him, but I never had a crush on Louis.”

“Is it Zayn?”

“Stop fucking guessing and let me get this out. Look, my first crush, my only crush on a guy was, or is you. From the very start on X Factor you with your damn guitar, all goofy and loud. That fucking irish accent, and the way your blue eyes light up. Even how completely torn apart you were when you thought you were eliminated, and your pure joy when we were put together as a band. How excited you were when I went to Mullingar with you, how excited you get about everything,” said Harry.

Niall was stunned. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he finally asked.

“I didn’t think you were attracted to guys. I made myself content to get to be your friend. Then, the first time I saw you kissing a guy goodbye as he left your hotel room early one morning, I was shocked. I thought maybe we could be together, but I didn’t know if it was just a one time experimental thing for you. When I asked you about it you said you had been with a few different guys, but you were so clear that you didn’t want a relationship with anyone. I knew I couldn’t be with you half way, so I didn’t say anything.”

Niall sat there thinking, taking it all in. Harry had a crush on him? Had a crush on him for years? This just seemed unreal. Niall thought back over their entire friendship. While Niall had only really developed romantic feelings for Harry recently, Niall realized that was because he hadn’t allowed himself to think about Harry that way before. It never occurred to Niall that he stood a chance, but when they started having sex Niall couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with Harry. What was Harry really saying? He wanted to be in a relationship? Or was he just confessing some old crush?

“What are you saying? What do you want?” asked Niall.

“I’m saying what I should have said to you a long time ago. Niall, you-- you are enough. You have always been enough, you were enough for me before we became a band, and before we sold millions of records, before our lives started on this crazy wonderful ride. You were enough, you are enough, and even if you don’t feel the same way about me you will always be enough,” said Harry.

Niall sat there, emotionally overwhelmed. He stared down at the plate of half eaten food in front of him. Finally, he looked up at Harry and spoke.

“I think there is one more sexual experience we need to have. One more thing I would like to try with you,” said Niall as he stood up and walked over to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to stand up facing Niall.

Harry looked down at Niall searching his face, “Look Niall, if you don’t have feelings for me that is okay, but I can’t keep hooking up with you. My heart can’t take it. I was just going to tell you our arrangement was over, but I figured in case there was any chance you might have feelings for me, I should take the risk and be honest. I hope it’s not too weird for you and I haven’t ruined our friendship.”

“H, just trust me, there is definitely one more thing we need to try together,” replied Niall. 

With that, Niall reached his hands up and grasped the collar of Harry’s shirt, pulling his face down to Niall’s. Their lips met, Harry’s perfect bottom lip sandwiched between Niall’s lips. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and his lips parted. Niall brushed his tongue gently across the opening. Harry tentatively reached his tongue out to meet Niall’s. They tenderly explored each others mouths. They melted into each other, Harry’s hands around Niall’s waist and Niall’s hands finding their way up behind Niall’s shoulders and neck.

Niall pulled away and smiled up at Harry, “Just had to make sure the kissing was as good as everything else. Of course I want to be with you, I’ve felt like a stupid lovesick teenager the last 10 days having to be away from you.”

Harry’s face lit up and he had a huge grin on his face. He leaned down to kiss Niall again. This time they were hungry for each other and their mouths became a tangle of lips, tongues, and teeth. Harry pulled Niall even closer to him, digging his fingertips into the back of Niall’s hips. Harry slightly bent his leg and put it between Niall’s they both started rutting against each other. Niall was getting painfully hard, but he didn’t want to ever have his lips leave Harry’s. 

Finally, Harry pulled away. They both stood there panting for a moment.

“Bedroom?” asked Harry.

In response Niall turned and walked towards Harry’s bedroom. Niall stripped his clothes off as he walked, so that once they hit Harry’s room he was completely naked. He turned to see Harry coming in the room right behind him, he had followed Niall’s lead and he was completely naked as well.

“I want you in me. That night you were on top of me I wanted to be kissing you so badly, as we fucked, and I was just too scared. I’m not too scared now,” said Niall.

Harry smiled,”It took all my willpower not to kiss your mouth that night.”

Niall lay down on the bed. Harry grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his night stand. He lay down next to Niall and started kissing him again. They were on their sides, facing each other. Harry slicked up his hand and pumped Niall’s cock a few times. Niall moaned into Harry’s mouth. Niall hitched his top leg up over Harry’s hip. Harry wrapped his arm around Niall’s thigh started rubbing his slicked fingers up and down between Niall’s ass cheeks. Niall was exploring every part of Harry’s mouth with his tongue. As Harry pushed his first finger into Niall, he responded by sucking on Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. Harry was working his finger in and out, and Niall was moaning into Harry’s mouth. Niall couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled off of Harry’s lips.

“More,” Niall stated.

Harry grinned at Niall and rolled him onto his back. He slid a pillow under Niall’s ass, and then plunged two fingers into Niall. Niall reached for Harry’s neck and went back to kissing him. Niall was thrusting himself on to Harry’s fingers. Harry went ahead and added a third finger. Niall kissed Harry harder, tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulling him even closer. Niall’s cock was leaking pre cum all over his stomach. After a few minutes Harry pulled away. Niall let out a sound of protest. Harry chuckled a bit. He always knew the irishman was horny, but he had only recently realized how insatiable he was. 

Harry got on his knees between Niall’s legs. He put the condom on and slicked up his own hard cock. Then he put both their dicks together, stroking both at the same time. Niall was bucking up against him. Harry released Niall and leaned down lining up his cock against Niall’s hole. It was so lovely and pink. It seemed to be quivering waiting for Harry to enter him. Harry pushed his way in slowly but firmly, pushing past the ring of tight muscle. Once he was all the way in, Niall wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pulled Harry down onto him using his ankles. Harry tenderly kissed Niall. Niall felt so full of Harry, and he loved the feeling of Harry’s swollen lips softly against his own. Part of him wanted to start thrusting back and forth against Harry, but he knew he should wait and be patient.

Finally, Harry started moving. Slowly back and forth Niall moved his hooked ankles a little higher up Harry’s back until Harry was hitting against his prostate on his forward thrusts. Niall’s dick was rubbing between their stomachs and he was glad that Harry had lubed him up because the slickness of his dick meant the friction felt wonderful. Between the feeling of his cock, his prostate being stimulated, and the intimacy of Harry kissing him the entire time; Niall was getting ready to come. He urged Harry to go just a bit faster, and he doubled his kissing efforts on Harry’s mouth. Harry reached down between them and started fisting Niall’s cock. Niall dug his fingers into Harry’s back while arching his own as he moaned loudly into Harry’s mouth. Niall came in a puddle between them. His hole clenched tightly around Harry, and Harry came deep inside Niall. He slid out of Niall slowly, and disposed of the condom.

“How about a bath?” asked Harry.

Niall just nodded. Harry went to draw the bath and Niall lay there on the bed thinking, about everything that had happened. Niall was a happy guy, that was the way people always described him as being a happy guy; but he didn’t think he had ever been happier than he was in this moment. 

“C’mon Ni,” called Harry.

In the warm bathtub, Niall sat between Harry’s legs, his back against Harry’s chest. He angled himself so they were kissing again. 

“Our lips are going to be so chapped after this,” commented Harry.

“I can’t imagine ever getting tired of kissing you. I think our lips are going to be so chapped for the rest of our lives,” replied Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only recently discovered One Direction, and its fanfiction. Narry quickly became my OTP. But I felt annoyed that in a lot of the fanfiction Niall always seemed to be the naive and overly sensitive one. And of course he was always the bottom. I thought it would be interesting to have Niall be the more experienced one, and to let him top. I still gave him some insecurities and sensitivities because I think everyone has things they feel insecure about, and it's a story so there needed to be some conflict. Also, Niall still ended up bottoming, because even in my mind they physically fit better that way. Anyway, I've had fun writing it, and hopefully y'all enjoyed reading it. Sorry for the super cheesy ending.


End file.
